For You
by etin
Summary: It has been four years since the great battle. Everyone got their old lives back, except for Lauren. But then one day she met someone from her past, someone that she never though she would see again, would this change her life? giving her, her old life back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another Doccubus fic, I just got this idea and had to write it. I had written this for some time now, but I didn't post it until now ,cause I thought of finishing the whole story before I do, because if not there would be some hiatus for each chapter, since I'm pretty busy. But when I started writing the fic, I changed a lot of scenes that I originally had in my mind, and it ended up changing the story... So I decided to just post it, so I could get some feedback from u on what you think, before I make changes. So I hope u guys enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the one's (that is not on the show) that I may add in the future. I do not own lost girl either, just basing my story from it.**

* * *

_**Heartbeat**_

It has been four years since the great battle. After some time, the fae politics decided to run things the old way, and so there were no more troubles between the fae and the humans. Bo and Kenzi still lived together and fought crimes. Both Dyson and Tasmin got back to their old job as cops, to refrain the humans from being exposed to the fae world. Hale decided that being an ash was not what he wanted, so he went back on being a cop, and Trick went back into opening the Dal, he was now living with Stella. Everyone was happy to get their old life back, their job, friends, home. But there was one person that did not, and probably won't get a chance to get her old life back, and that person was Lauren Lewis. After the incident, Lauren ran away and never came back. No one ever saw her or heard anything from since then, not even Bo.

* * *

It was raining hard outside, when Bo and Kenzi had to save a little girl from a fae that they were trying to catch. They broke into an old house, where they knew the fae was. Kenzi successfully picked the lock, and opened the door slowly.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kenzi whispered as she tiptoed behind Bo.

"Tell me about it." Bo replied, as she looked around and saw that there were a lot of dolls all over the place, and every single one of them has a missing part. Both Bo and Kenzi could feel the dolls eyes, starring at them.

"I hate dolls. I never understood why other kids loved it when I was a child." Kenzi shivered when she saw one doll with a missing eye.

"I think they are down their. I can hear footsteps." Bo pointed down at the basement. "Why don't you find that doll that he possessed the most, so that we could control him. And I'll go down and try to destruct him."

"But how will I know which one? There are like hundred's of them" Kenzi asked.

"You will Kenz. Just... use your instinct or something." Bo replied, before walking down into the basement.

"How are you doing today doll?" A man's voice echoed through the basement.

There was no reply, but Bo could hear a struggling sound coming exactly at the same place, where the man's voice was. Bo pulled out a small knife, that was hidden in the side of her boots before she revealed herself. "Release her." Bo demanded. The man was facing the other side, so Bo didn't see his face. But she saw the little girl sitting on the floor crying, with a tape covering her mouth, and ropes that tied her feet and hands together.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know we have visitors. I'd have to get back to you doll." said the man before he turned around to face Bo.

Bo wished that he didn't turn around. She didn't expect anything to look so horrible. His face had a lot of stitches, like a doll would have when a part of it gets ripped off. One of his eyes is gone, all she could see was a big hole, and darkness in it. "Or what? You will poke me with that little knife of yours?" He said with a smile.

Bo flinched her eyes when she saw his teeth, it was not a pleasant view. "Oh believe me. I do more than poking." She smirked.

The man smirked and turned his attention back to the little girl, completely ignoring Bo. "Come here my little doll, you need a little make over." He grabbed the little kid and made her stood up.

The kid began to tear up and tried to get away from the man, but she wasn't near on succeeding, she was too weak and small to fight back. Bo decided that she has to do something, before anything happens to the little girl. "Listen here pal." Bo moved closer to them. "You release her right now, or I will end you." Bo pointed her knife at him.

The man laughed and stared at the knife on Bo's hands, and a couple of seconds later, the knife was pointing at her. Bo didn't even feel the knife turning, the knife just changed direction. "Still thinking of ending me, darling?" He raised his eyebrow.

Bo looked down at the scared little girl, who's tears are now flowing. "Damn yes" Bo replied, as she looked up at him. Bo's eye color shifted from being brown to blue, as she launched herself at him. She ducked from the knife and punched his stomach. The moment she did, she fell off the ground, and held her stomach, like something just hit her really hard.

"You cannot harm me, without harming yourself." He stood straight, after recovering from the punch, and dragged the child towards a room. The kid struggled, as she got dragged by him.

Bo stood up and tried to hit him again. But all it did was give her pain. "Dammit!" She cursed. She couldn't do anything, her strengths and abilities was no use against this man. There is only one hope left. "Kenzi! Hurry!" Bo shouted.

"Oh, a friend I see?" He smiled, and grabbed Bo's arm. "It will be fun to dress you up. Maybe some changes on that pretty face of yours. Some stitches maybe?"

"You ain't coming near my face." She escaped his grip, and grabbed the little girl from him.

"Tsk, tsk. Wrong move." He moved closer and began to choke Bo.

Bo had no choice but to kick his stomach, and both of them fell on the ground. "Kenziii!" Bo shouted again.

"I- I don't know which one Bo. This instinct stuff is not working!" Kenzi shouted back.

The man attacked Bo, and all she did was block him, to refrain from hurting herself. But she didn't get to block all of his attacks, and got hit a couple of times. Bo had hit him a couple of times too, just so she could slow him down. Then it hit her. "Kenz! Find the doll with one eye!" She shouted, as she tried to recover from the kick she did on his leg. "Really smart Bo." She rolled her eyes as she tried to rub the pain off her leg.

"Got it!" Kenzi yelled, and ran down to the basement. "Bo are you okay?" Kenzi asked, as she saw Bo trying to regain her balance. "Holy shizzzz. What's with the face man!?" Kenzi said, as she turned her attention to the other fae.

He stood up, picked up the knife, and continued to attack Bo. "You had your chance to leave a while ago. And now you are going to regret it." He said as he tried to hit Bo, with the knife.

"Stop it. I got your doll, I know it's this that can kill you." Kenzi commented.

"And how are you going to do that?" He smirked, and launched the knife into Bo's palms, the arm that she used to block him. Bo screamed in pain, and screamed even more when he pulled out the knife. "This is the part, where you re-" He chocked in his own words before he could finish talking. He turned around, and saw Kenzi chocking the doll. "No..." He whispered, before he vanished into thin air.

"Take that! Instinct iz mah bitch now." Kenzi smirked.

"See. I told you the instinct thing works." Bo smiled at Kenzi, as she held her bleeding hand.

"Bo you've got to heal." Kenzi looked at Bo's hand. Then a coughing sound distracted her. Both of them turned to face the little girl, who was lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"What is happening to her!?" Bo knelt down beside the little girl.

Kenzi ran and knelt beside Bo. "Seems like she is having a problem breathing. We need to get her into a hospital. I don't think this is fae related."

"I saw one just ten minutes away from here, go get a cab, I'll carry her."

"Got it." Kenzi replied and ran outside.

"Sweetie, I'm Bo. We are taking you into a hospital, just try and breath as much as you can alright?" Bo talked to the little as she carried her out of the house.

Kenzi was already standing outside with a cab waiting to go. All three of them went in and the cabbie hit the gas. Kenzi ripped off a piece of her shirt and grabbed Bo's hand, she wrapped it around Bo's palm and knotted it tightly to stop the bleeding. She knew that Bo wouldn't feed on her, no matter what she says, and there was no time for arguments now. Bo smiled at Kenzi and thanked her for taking care of her wound. Knowing that she just ripped off her favorite shirt.

* * *

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the hospital. Bo carried the little girl, who was starting to get blue and rushed her into the ER. The nurses approached, and carefully took the little girl from Bo, they immediately placed her in a room. Bo explained that she didn't know what happened, she claimed that the little girl was her niece, and made up some story on how she found her. Bo and Kenzi got sent into the waiting room, as the nurses closed the door.

"I hope she will be okay" Kenzi said as they took their seat.

"Me too Kenz. We might have to wait here until she get's better. Why don't you call Dyson and tell him what happened, while I go get us some food."

"Okie dokie!" Kenzi smiled, and began to dial on her phone.

A couple of minutes later Bo came back with some sandwiches.

"This is the only thing that looked good."Bo said, as she handed one to Kenzi.

Kenzi groaned. "This is not enough for dinner." She pouted. "By the way, the doctor told me that she is stable now." Kenzi smiled.

"That is good to hear." Bo took a seat beside Kenzi.

"But the doc said that she has to stay here for a day or two. They didn't know what caused it yet, and they wouldn't advice her to be released, when there is a possibility for her to have another attack, they are still taking some tests. I already told Dyson, he said if there will be any complications, we should just give him a call."

"Alright" Bo nodded. "I'll go check on her... Why don't you go buy yourself some real food, before it starts to rain again."

"Food. Yes. Got it!" Kenzi winked and began to walk away. "Oh and Bo!" She turned around when she opened the door. "You have to heal those succuhands of yours." Then she walked out.

Bo smiled, and walked down the hallway. When she opened the door, she saw that the little girl was still sleeping, Bo smiled at the sight of her. Bo thought that she couldn't have been more than 6 years old, when she took the case, all she knew was that they were saving an orphan kid that got taken by this fae, who kidnaps children at an orphanage. She got distracted from her thoughts by the pain that she felt on her palm, she then decided to go into the bathroom and check her injury. As she carefully untied the cloth on her hand, she heard some footsteps coming from the other side of the door. She didn't think that it would be Kenzi, because there were no near restaurants, so she opened the door to check who it was. When she opened the door, she saw a young doctor who was grabbing some documents.

"Hello" said Bo, as she closed the door behind her.

The doctor merely lost her balance in surprise. "Oh- I hi" She smiled

"Sorry to scare you." Bo smiled back.

"It's ok, I was just getting some documents that I left behind... I'm doctor Carter." She held out her hand.

"Hello doctor, I'm Bo." Bo shook the doctor's hand.

"Hello Bo, I- omg, your hand is bleeding badly." The doctor said as she saw Bo's other hand.

"Ummm yeah, I was not being careful." Bo began to tightened her grip a little bit, and began to use her succubus skills "I hope you could fix it doctor." Bo's eyes began to turn blue, as she moved closer to the doctor.

"Y- yes. I can do that. I'm a d- doctor did you know that?... Wow you are really beautiful." The doctor whispered.

Bo laughed a little. "Well thank you. And yes, I do know that you are a doctor." Then when those words, she kissed the doctor and slowly sucked out some of her chi. Her palm began to heal, but when it was almost totally healed, Kenzi opened the door.

"I've got dome deliciouzzz foo-" Kenzi stopped when she realized what was happening.

The doctor broke the kiss and blushed as she realized what she has done. "Oh- I um... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She moved a little bit away from Bo.

Bo sighed. "It's alright, you don't need to be sorry about it." Bo smiled at her.

"I- um... just come by my office Bo, and I'll see what I can do with that hand of yours." She smiled and walked away. Not noticing, that Bo's hand was not as bad as it was before.

"Sorry Bo bo. I didn't know." Kenzi placed the food on the table, and began to take them out of the plastic.

"No worries Kenz. My hand is a little bit better now." Bo smiled. "Now what do we have here?" Bo moved over to the table, and looked at the food that Kenzi brought.

After eating, they both cleaned up the table. Kenzi decided that she would lie on the sofa and play some games on her phone, while Bo decided to go down the hall, and find some drinks. Apparently Kenzi forgot to buy them, since she got distracted by all the food choices that was on the menu. Ten minutes later, Bo finally found a vending machine and bought two drinks, as she was heading back to the room she winced by the pain that she felt on her palm, holding a cold drink with that cut was not a good idea, she then noticed a doctor's office, and on the door it says _Doctor Carter._ She decided to go in and give her a 'visit' to fully heal her hand. She saw someone moving inside the office, and though that it might be Carter, so she just decided to go in without knocking, knowing that Carter wouldn't mind since she still had some of the effects from the kiss a while ago.

When Bo opened the door, she felt her heart skip a beat, she froze for a minute, like she has seen a ghost.

"L- Lauren?" She whispered, as she finally got herself to speak.

* * *

**Hope u liked that! :) And as I've said, it could take some time before I upload the next chapter, so I realy need your patience. And I would love to know what you think about the fic! :)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I read through it pretty late at night...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I finally finished writing chapter 2 for u guys to read, I tried to write as much as I can so u won't have to wait too long. First of all THANK UUUU! for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It really means a lot. I didn't expect that much response, so thank u! it really kept me going :D I am glad that you guys liked it! :D**

**I've read that some of you were a little bit confused. Sorry if it was because of the way I wrote it? But Lauren is not disguised as Carter, they are two different people. So now that I got that all cleared up, I just want to say Thank U again, and I hope u like this chapter! **

* * *

_**Different**_

The Doctor who was busy writing on a paper, jumped in surprise by the voice that just called her name, she thought that the voice sounded very familiar. Slowly she turned around, and feared for her thoughts to be right. When she finally did see the person who whispered her name, her heart began to beat fast, she was as surprised as the woman standing in front of her. "B-Bo?"

"Lauren... I- I can't beli- I've missed you so much!" Bo ran towards Lauren, and gave her a hug. Bo didn't even think through what was happening, she only knew that she wanted to be near Lauren, and feel her in her arms again.

Lauren was caught in surprise, it took her a couple of seconds to return the hug. "How- how are you doing Bo?" Lauren broke the hug, as she asked the question with a smile. The electricity that she hasn't felt for a long time, ran through her body. It has been a long time since she has seen Bo, and her warm touch just electrified her.

"Good. You?" Bo smiled back.

"Good too." After a couple of seconds of silence, Lauren continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, some fae stuff, you know like old days..." Bo said awkwardly.

Lauren nodded. "So you know Doctor Carter?" Lauren finally asked.

"Doctor Who?" Bo asked confusedly. Clearly lost in Lauren's brown eyes.

"Jean Carter. The woman who owns this office."

"Oh! I- um... She is the doctor of the little girl that we just saved... I was just here to- um ask her how the little girl is doing." Bo didn't want to tell Lauren the real reason why she went in there. She didn't care about healing her hand right now, the only thing that mattered was seeing Lauren again.

"Okay...Um... I just came here to sign some documents for doctor Carter." Lauren held up the folder that she was holding. "So now that I've got them, I need to go back to work... It's um- It's great seeing you Bo." Lauren was about to walk out of the room before Bo stopped her. She closed her eyes and held her breath, hoping that Bo wouldn't ask her to stay. She wanted to, probably as much as Bo... but not right now, this is something that she has to process. A lot has happened in the last four years, and she definitely wasn't expecting Bo to show up in her life again, Lauren has tried so much to move on, and here was Bo appearing out of nowhere, giving her back all those memories.

"Lauren wait! Can't you- can't you stay for a while? It's been such a long time since I last saw you." Bo asked, hoping for Lauren to say yes.

"I really need to go. Patients need me." Lauren replied, as she opened the door.

"Can I be one of those patients?" Bo asked. And Lauren turned around, confused. "I've got this bad cut on my palm." Bo held out her palm. She saw in Lauren's expression that she wasn't sure what to say, so she pushed a little bit more. "It really stings. I bet it won't take long to stitch it... Pleaseeee!" Bo pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Alright." Lauren's reply, made Bo smile. This was a chance for them to talk. "Come and follow me into my office." Lauren held the door for Bo, before she began to walk.

* * *

Both of them stopped just a couple of doors away from the office that they were in. The words on the door caught Bo's eyes,as Lauren opened it.

Bo scanned Lauren's office. It was well organized, just as expected. The arrangement and lighting gave her the warmth and comfort that her old house did, the kind of warmth that Lauren had when she is around people. Lauren opened another door, and Bo followed, inside was a private clinic.

"Just take a seat. I'll just get some things." Lauren opened some drawers, and began to place the things she needed on the table. She then took a seat right in front of Bo.

"So head MD huh? And you changed your last name?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I was lucky to get a promotion just a few weeks after I started to work here... I had to change my name - after what happened." Lauren began to check Bo's hand.

"Well, if they didn't, then there must be something wrong with them." Bo laughed a little. She left out the part where Lauren changed her last name, she understood why.

Lauren only smiled, and continued to inspect Bo's hand. "It's not that deep, but we definitely have to stitch it up." She looked up, and met Bo's brown eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, then Lauren broke the connection.

Bo realized that something was wrong. She thinks she knew what, but isn't sure if she was right. Lauren is definitely acting differently around her. "Do what you need to do doctor." Bo smiled.

Lauren knew that the cut was a lot deeper, and worst before Bo showed it to her. She also knew that it got healed just a couple of minutes ago, being a doctor for the fae for some time Lauren learned a lot of things. A couple of months being with Bo, Lauren learned a lot of things about her being a succubus, and this was one of them. But she didn't bother to ask, knowing what Bo had done to heal and it was none of her business now. She knew that Bo didn't hurt whoever that person was, and she understood. "It's gonna sting a little bit." Lauren said before she began to do her work.

Bo winced once in a while, but she tried to hide it from Lauren. The pain lessened more and more, as Lauren stitched her hand carefully as much as she can. Bo smiled down at the doctor. Lauren was always careful, she was the type of person who would rather choose to hurt herself rather than letting others get hurt, she is always careful with her decisions, always thinking of the other person before herself. Bo thought that this was the reason why Lauren always thought that she wasn't enough for her, because she was always there to save Lauren, Bo had more power. But what Lauren didn't know is that she has saved Bo a lot more times that she could ever think of. Bo frowned when she thought about letting Lauren go, how could she let this kind of person slip off her life just like that. "Lauren... I have to tell you how sorry I am, I di-"

"Bo..." Lauren cut her off, not looking away from Bo's palm. "Can we just leave it?"

"No. We can't just leave it Lauren." Bo cupped Lauren's face, slowly with her better arm, and made Lauren look up. "I was a shitty girlfriend, and I was stupid enough to fall for your acting, which by the way was soo good." Bo joked, before she continued. "I was just distracted."

"You weren't a shitty girlfriend Bo" Lauren replied, and went back into stitching Bo's palm.

Bo sighed. "Is that it?"

"It was not all your fault Bo. I also fell for Isaac's trap. Can we just- not talk about it?" Lauren held back the tears that was about to come out, and continued with her work.

Bo knew that Lauren wanted to say more, but she didn't want to force her, especially now that she finally found her. "Okay" Was the only word, that Bo could say.

Lauren explained to Bo, on how she should take care of her hand, right after she finished stitching it up. Lauren had given her some prescriptions if she ever feels any pain, not that Bo would need it anyway.

"Thank you Lauren. Not just for this, but for everything." Bo said as she stood up.

"No problem." Lauren replied. "I should be going, I need to do some work." Both of them walked out of the door together.

"Can I see you later? After work maybe?" Bo asked, with hope in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, I am really busy, Bo-" Before Lauren could finish, her pager vibrated in her pocket. "Sorry Bo, I've got to go. It's an emergency" With those words, Lauren ran out of the room. Bo sighed as she walk out of the room herself.

* * *

Bo walked into room D130 where she left Kenzi and the little girl. She opened the door and saw that Kenzi was still playing games on her phone.

"Nope, Nope. Don't you dare, don't- ughhhh!" Kenzi pressed a button on her phone and placed it on the table. "Stupid game, won't let me win." She murmured.

"I see you are having fun."

Kenzi merely jumped out of the chair. "Geeezzzz Bo. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Don't worry, if you did, I could just open the door and call out for a doctor." Bo smiled and kissed Kenzi on the cheek.

"Not funny Bo-bo, not funny at all." Kenzi shook her head, smiling.

Bo sat on the sofa beside Kenzi. She didn't realize that she drifted off with her thoughts, not until Kenzi shook her slightly. "Wh- what?" Bo blinked and faced Kenzi.

"Izzz Bo back to earth now?" Kenzi waved her hands in front of Bo's face. "I was just asking, if you bought us some drinks?"

"Yeah... Sorry I... drifted off." Bo explained.

"Yeah. I saw that." Kenzi folded her arms together. "So what is it? Tell Kenzi Kenz what's bothering you?"

"It's Lauren..." Bo sighed.

Kenzi looked down. She knew that Bo has been thinking a lot of Lauren, even though she hasn't mentioned it much since Lauren left. Kenzi heard Bo cry herself to sleep just a few weeks after the battle. Kenzi tried to comfort her as much as she can, but she also gave Bo some space. It didn't take long for Bo to stop, Kenzi never knew what happened, what Lauren's last words were to Bo, why Bo didn't bother much to look for Lauren at that time. "Bo... It's been four years, you have moved on and Lauren-"

"Lauren is here Kenz." Bo cut Kenzi off.

Kenzi blinked a couple of times. "Wait what? Here!? Like here, here!?"

"Yes, Kenzi. I talked to her a while ago. That's why it took so long for me to come back."

"So what happened!?" Kenzi moved closer to Bo.

"Well... We asked each other on how we were doing, I got her to stitch up my palm... I tried to say sorry, but she didn't want to talk about it..." Bo explained, as her eyes began to go red.

Kenzi grabbed Bo, and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Bo. Lauren just probably needs some time. It has been hard for her too..." Kenzi held Bo as she cried. She felt bad for her best friend. She knew that this was hard for Bo, and she just wants to be there to comfort her. But Kenzi couldn't help and think about the doctor too, she felt as bad for Lauren. When she found out what Lauren did for Dyson, she couldn't have respected the doctor more. Kenzi thought about how Lauren is coping now, if she had a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Lauren breathed out as she finally stabilized the patient that was rushed into the ER. She then ran into her office, finally letting herself cry out all of the feelings that she held back, from the moment she saw Bo. She closed and locked the door behind her, took a seat on the sofa, and before she knew it she was bursting into tears.

* * *

**There is a reason why Lauren acted that way, and explenations will be mentioned later on.**

**I hope this chapter was okay :) I don't know if this is how you guys expected for the story to go, so it would help if u tell me what u think! :)**

** Sorry if u found any mistakes, I have this really bad habbit of reading through fics late at night...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! So I have read through all of the reviews (thank u!) and saw some guesses. So here is what I have to say... Some of you might be thinking right, some of you might not *grins* Some of you did guess something right but I have a little twist added on it. So it was really fun reading your guesses :) **

**And about Bo being a shitty girlfriend. Yes, I agree a bit to that, I mean yeah, I love BO and Bo/Lauren together. But sometimes... Bo just doesn't seem to care much :/ I was afriad you guys didn't agree, so I didn't 'attack' Bo much on that. But now that I see your opinion, I know that I can( in a way) show Bo that she was a bit bad as a girlfriend. So ur comments opinions really helps! :)**

**It was a bit hard writing this chapter. I re-wrote a lot. This chapter will show you a bit of Lauren's life right now, and a little bit before. I know four years was a lot :P It just popped in my head, and yeah... There are still missing pieces of the story, but you will get more info soon! Happy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Monsters**_

A couple hours later, Lauren has finally finished her shift. She went home exhausted. She carefully closed the door behind her as she went inside the house. She hanged her jacket, and took off her clothes before she walked into the living room. She heard some noise coming from the television as she walked into the living room. She then saw a brunette woman sitting on the sofa, enjoying herself with some popcorn and a movie. The woman was so focused on the movie, that she didn't hear Lauren came in.

"Fun movie?" Lauren said from behind.

The woman spilled some popcorn on her lap, as she held one hand on her chest. "Geezzz. Lauren, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Good thing I'm not watching a horror movie."

Lauren laughed a little. "Good thing I'm a doctor" Lauren winked.

The woman scooped the popcorn that landed on her lap, and placed them back in the bowl. She then paused the movie before turning to Lauren. "Tough night?" She asked, she could see it in Lauren's eyes.

"Yeah..." Lauren replied tiredly.

"Want me to give you one of my famous massages?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

Lauren smiled. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

"Your loss" She grinned.

"Maybe next time Anne."

"It's not you who gets to decide Lewis. You have to earn it." Anne said, still grinning.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do next time, but for now, I really need some sleep" Lauren smiled "How was Emma today?" Lauren asked.

"Good as always. She fell asleep a couple of hours ago, so I figured I could watch some movie while I waited."

"Good to hear" Lauren smiled.

"Well! I better get going. You need your beauty sleep." She winked

Lauren grinned. "See you tomorrow. And thank you again."

"No probs Lauren. Anytime!" She gave Lauren a wave, as she walked out of the room.

Lauren turned off the television before she went upstairs. The first thing she did was take a long, warm shower. It always helped her clear her head. From everything that happened today, all the trauma patients that she has met, she knew that she needed some time to clear her head out. Not to mention meeting Bo again, for the first time in four years. It has been such a long time, that she never though that she would see her again, and especially at this town where she finally got to settle down. Lauren closed her eyes, as the warm water ran down on her body. She was not prepared to see Bo again. She reacted through anger, anger that have eaten her up for about two years. She sighed as she rubbed her face. Yes, she didn't expect to see Bo again, because she waited for her, for two whole years she waited. She thought that when Bo finally found out that she did not betray them, she thought that maybe, just maybe Bo would go and look for her. But no. There was no Bo. When two years had gone, Lauren decided to just give up. That was also when she met Sam, he helped her forget about Bo, he helped her move on, he was her best friend, he was always there for her. After she knew him for over two years, they became more than just friends. Lauren shivered as she walked out of the shower, when a cold wind met her naked body, she quickly grabbed her towel and wiped herself. She put on her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. After wards she looked at herself at the mirror.

"Be strong Lauren. Let go of that anger, it does not matter now. You are a grown up." She whispered to her self. She thought that she acted a little bit harsh towards Bo when she met her, but she was just trying to stop herself form getting angry, at least that was one reason. "You are just a human doctor, you were not special. Why would she look for you, you didn't mean that much to her_._"Lauren said to herself, as a tear fell off her cheek. She finished off by drying her hair, before she went to bed. When she felt that she was about to break down in tears, she opened the drawer on her bedside table, and took out a cellphone. She went through her contacts, and called Sam.

"_Hey! This is Sam. I'm not available to talk right now, I'm probably at the gym"_ The gym part made Lauren smile. Sam hated the gym, though he was a fit guy even though he didn't train. _"But I will be available, as soon as I hear your message. So leave your message after the beeeeeeeepppppp" _ Then the real beep followed. "Hey, Sam. I- I just wanted to hear your voice. So... weird thing happened today... I saw Bo... Yepp, my ex Bo." Lauren breathed out, she looked at the time, and there was not much left to leave a message. "I wish you were here. I miss you, and Emma misses you too... Ho- hope you have fun at the gy-" A beeping sound interrupted Lauren from finishing her message. She turned off the phone, and placed it back into the drawer. She tucked herself, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she began to cry.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Lauren heard her door opened.

"Mommy?" A little voice made Lauren stop herself from crying.

She wiped the tears off her face, before she turned around to face the little girl. "E- Emma, what are you doing up so late sweetie? Is everything alright?" She asked, as she sat up.

Emma walked towards Lauren's bed and climbed up. "I'm alright." She replied, then she looked Lauren in the eyes, with her bright blue eyes. "I was just about to go to the bathroom, but then I heard you crying." She pouted.

"Oh sweetie. Mommy is just- I'm just a little bit tired, that's all" Lauren gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I though you were afraid of monsters. Daddy told me you were afraid once. It was when he helped me stop being afraid of monsters." She replied with her sweet little voice.

"Did he now?" Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Daddy said." Emma cleared her throat, and sat up properly. Then she began to talk, in a deep voice, as deep as she could. "Emma, sweetie. You don't have to be afraid of monsters. Fearing them won't help, the only thing you can do is face them, face your fears. Look at that monster in the eye, and tell it to go away. And I promise you, it will be gone. And remember, if you are too afraid, daddy and mommy will always be here for you, just shout for us, and we will be there." She then breathed out. Her soft little voice exhausted from the impersonation.

Lauren smiled, and kissed Emma on the cheeks. "Thank you for the advice baby. I didn't know you can act so good." Lauren tickled her slightly on her belly.

Emma laughed, and tried to move away from Lauren hands. "Mom-mommy stop- I- hahaha- I need to go and pee!"

Lauren stopped at her request. "Alright, go before you pee all over mommy's bed." Lauren laughed.

"I will be right back!" With those words, Emma climbed down from Lauren's bed, and ran into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, Emma came back with a smile on her face. She climbed back into Lauren's bed and lay beside her.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight. To be sure that the monsters wont scare you again." She whispered, and she gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

Lauren smiled, and tucked a strand of Emma's blonde hair behind her small ears. "Thank you sweetie. That would be nice."

Emma closed her eyes, and whispered. "Goodnight mommy. Sleep tight."

Lauren smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Goodnight darling. Sleep stight." And with those words, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Lauren was awaken by the sound of the alarm coming from her phone. It has been a long night for her, she just got home five hours ago and now she has to wake up and get back to work. She smiled at the beautiful little face beside her. She brushed Emma's blonde hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before going into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and changed into her working clothes. She did those things as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake the little person sleeping on her bed.

She went downstairs, and prepared some breakfast for herself. As Lauren ate, she heard little footsteps coming towards her. She knew that it would be Emma, but she acted as if she didn't.

"Boo!" The little girl poked Lauren's back, as she tried to scare her.

"Ahh!" Lauren jumped a little bit.

The little girl giggled. "Got you again" She walked around, and climbed up onto the chair across Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. I need to give my revenge soon." She grinned.

"Not if I scare you first!" Emma gave a little grin. "How are you feeling mommy?" Emma asked as she leaned on the table, placing her head on her crossed arms. Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Much better baby. Thanks to you." Lauren kissed the little girl on the cheek.

The little girl smiled widely. "Good! And no problem! Lucky you, I had to go to bathroom, or else I wouldn't hear you."

Lauren giggled. "Yes, Mommy is very lucky to have such a sweet, smart, beautiful and funny little girl as her daughter."

"I know!" Emma giggled. " Good thing I don't have an old man's hearing."

"You are getting your father's bad humor"

Emma pouted. "I miss dad" She whispered.

"I know sweetheart." Lauren gave Emma a hug. "Me too."

After a few moments, Emma broke the hug. "I'm hungry. Can I pweeaseee have some rainbow cereal?"

"Yes. Of course you can." Lauren smiled, stood up from her chair and began to make some cereal for Emma. "Here you go, one cereal for the lady." Lauren placed a bowl of cereal on the table.

Emma giggled. "I'm not a lady."

"Oh, no? Hmmmm" Lauren made a thinking face, and tapped her head with her finger.

"Princess then?"

"Nope" Emma bit her lip.

"No? I'm so bad at this... hmmmmmm angel?" Lauren pursed her lips.

"I'm a hero mommy!"

"A hero! How can I miss that!?" Lauren shook her head.

"I will fight and defend the world!" Emma raised her spoon, and acted like it was some sort of weapon.

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Alright my hero, finish your breakfast, Anne will be here soon."

"But heroes don't need babysitters."

"Well this one does." Lauren kissed Emma's forehead, before she placed her plate in the dishwasher.

Emma pouted. "Okay..."

Lauren could hear the disappointment in Emma's voice. "Tell you what, if you'd be a good girl today, we will go to the zoo tomorrow. Deal?" Lauren raised her eyebrow.

Emma's frown turned upside down. "Yes! Yes! Deal!" Emma clapped her hands.

"Knock, knock!" Anne entered the kitchen.

"Anne!" Emma climbed down the chair, and ran towards Anne. She then gave her a hug. "Guess what, guess what!?" She said excitedly.

"What?" Anna laughed at the little girl's excitement.

"I'm going to the zoo tomorrow!" Emma hopped up and down.

"Really!? That's awesome." Anne smiled.

"I know right!?" Emma then ran back into her chair, and continued to eat her breakfast.

Lauren smiled and gave Emma a kiss. "See you later sweetie."

"Yes! By mommy" Emma replied, as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"See you later Anne." Lauren smiled at the brunette standing in front of her.

"I don't get a kiss?" Anne pouted.

Lauren smiled. "Yes, you can also get a kiss." Lauren kissed Anne's check. Then she walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is updated a bit early, I just wanted to update it now, because I will be busy in the next few weeks, school stuff :S... BUT hopefully I would still find time to update every week. I'm currently writing chapter 5 ;)**

**So! I've read through the reviews, and there were mixed reactions about Lauren and Sam. Sam is a hole in Lauren's past, that I will be filling up in the future. It was really hard writing that chapter, because of Sam. About the 'more than friends' part, I see that some of you thought it was interesting, but some of you are dissapointed. That's why I pretty much left that open to look at your reactions (which is why reviews are pretty important to me) so my decision is of course, not to dissapoint u guys (hopefully, u guys who thought it was interesting would be okay by my decision? :)). The 'more than friends' part will be explained soon, on what I meant about that.**

**And guys! You have really good theories about the story. And again! someone got something right! (like before I won't be saying who, because spoilers!) But one thing that most of you got right, is that Emma is not Sam and Lauren's daughter, you did realize on how Emma acted . But the question is, who's daughter is she?**

**That was pretty much all I wanted to say, so now enjoy! :D x**

* * *

_**"Time"**_

**Same morning.**

Early in the morning Bo woke up with a lot of pain on her back. Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized that she fell asleep on the sofa, in a sitting position. When Bo turned to her side, she saw Kenzi lying on the other end, and had her feet on Bo's lap. Bo slowly stood up, and moved Kenzi closer into the sofa, when she saw that the girl was about to fall off. Bo went in the bathroom and washed her face. As she went out, she called Dyson.

"Bo? Is everything alright?" Dyson asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey Dyson. Yes everything is fine, I just called to ask you a favour." Bo replied calmly, as she heard a worried voice from Dyson

"Name it." Dyson replied, with a normal tone this time.

"Can you send someone with some of mine and Kenzi's clothes?"

"The girl is not recovering yet?" Dyson asked.

Bo turned around, facing the little girl lying on the bed. "No.. They are still doing some tests, I'm not sure when she is going to wake up."

After a few seconds of silence, Dyson continued to talk. "That's not good. It could cause suspicions... I will be heading there in two days, since I'm going to need some time to find a healer. We need to heal her, I think her unconsciousness may have been a result of something that, that stitched face fae did to her."

Bo wanted to tell Dyson that they could wait. She didn't want to leave, not just yet, not when she just found Lauren. But Bo knew that she can't think of herself first in this situation. They cannot risk on being exposed, and she will not risk a little girl's life, just to correct her mistakes. "Alright. We will be waiting." Bo mumbled.

"Bo... Are you sure everything's okay?" Dyson asked, he sensed that there was something else that Bo was not telling him.

"Yeah. Just- a little worried for the girl that's all. But see you in two days then?"

"Yes. See you then. And I will be sending someone with your clothes this afternoon."

"Great. Thanks!" Then they both hanged up.

Kenzi groaned as she rubbed her face. Even though she lay on the sofa, she didn't escape the back pain that Bo just got.

"I am paralyzed." Kenzi rubbed her back, as she slowly sat up.

"I know. You are not the only one." Bo walked towards Kenzi.

"Hangover is better than this."

Bo smiled. "Well don't worry, we will be heading home soon. I talked to Dyson, he will be coming here in two days with some kind of healer fae. And also someone is coming this afternoon, with some fresh clothes for us."

"Good, cause this leather ain't helping with the heat." Kenzi looked down at her long sleeved top, and leather jeans. Kenzi looked back up at Bo, and saw in her eyes that something was troubling her. "Bo... How about Lauren?"

Bo sighed. "I don't know yet Kenz... I will see what I can do before we head back home. I hope we could at least talk, explain things to her properly. And if I'm lucky, she would finally open up, and hopefully forgive me."

Kenzi stood up and gave Bo a hug. "It's gonna be alright Bo bo. Lauren loves you, I don't think she can handle ignoring you for too long." Kenzi laughed a little.

"I hope you're right Kenz...That she still loves me." Bo whispered.

"Me too Bo, me too." Kenzi whispered back.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Want to come?" Bo asked, as they broke the hug.

"I'm not in the mood on being around pipz right now. Mind bringing me some?" Kenzi asked and smiled.

"Sure thing Kenz." Bo smiled back.

* * *

Bo saw some doctors as she walked down the hall. She literally looked at every single one of them, hoping that she would bump into Lauren. But the doctor's face didn't seem to be present at that moment. When she finally arrived at the canteen, she gave out a big sigh. She really wanted to see Lauren again, there was so much she wanted to say to her, so much she wanted to ask her. Four years was a very long time, and when she saw Lauren again she felt something that she never felt for a long time. She felt that she belonged, home was where Lauren was, and Bo has been lost without her. When she went inside the canteen, there was not much people as she expected, she gave out a pout as she thought that the chance of seeing Lauren was getting smaller. She stood in front of the counter, reading through the menu.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Good morning. I'm just reading through your breakfast menu. I will let you know when I decide" Bo smiled.

"Alright. I'm just going in the kitchen and fix some things, just hit the button when you are ready." The lady smiled.

"Will do." Bo replied. Then the lady walked in the back door. Bo continued to look at the menu, when a voice startled her.

"Hard choice?"

"It's too early in the morning to sneak up on people." Bo tried to regain her balance, before she turned around to face the stranger.

The woman in front of her just giggled. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. Um, Doctor Carter right?" Bo raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, sounds about right." Carter smiled.

"Early shift?" Bo asked.

"Or early end of shift, I'm finished in about two hours. Been working all night."

"I see. Well it seems like you have had a long night doctor, so I won't bother you any longer. It was nice seeing you again." Bo smiled, and continued on what she was doing.

"No need, you weren't bothering at all... Unless, I'm bothering you?"

Bo turned around, and saw that Carter was a little bit let down. "No, no of course not." Bo gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good. I thought you were that kind of girl who kisses someone, and just acts like nothing happened." Carter smiled.

Then it hit Bo. She totally forgot about the kiss, she didn't intend to kiss Carter, if it wasn't for her bad hand. She was too busy thinking about Lauren, that she didn't think about the possibilities of bumping into Carter. "Oh- um yeah... Sorry, I didn't mean to let you think that way. Doctor about that, I-"

"It's okay, I know it was nothing, just a kiss." Carter spoke, like she meant what she said. "But! You still awe me for letting me think that you were gonna see me after that kiss. How about breakfast?"

Bo smiled. "Sure, why not" Bo was glad that Carter didn't make a big thing out of the kiss.

"Let me choose for you, I know which one is good." Carter pressed the button, and the lady came out again.

"Did you finally get to decided wha-" The lady stopped and stared at the doctor standing in front of her. "Doctor Carter! G- Good morning, nice to see you." The lady forced a smile. Bo wondered what it was all about, but didn't bother to ask.

"Hello Beth. Nice to see you too. I'll take the regular, and make it two. I would like my friend over here to taste your famous cooking."

The lady smiled. "Coming right up." Then she went inside the back door again.

"Let's go sit while we wait." Carter said to Bo. Then both of them took their seats on the table near the counter. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in town?" Carter asked.

"No, we were just visiting." Bo replied.

The lady walked out of a door, holding two bowls of chicken soup. "Here you go. Hope you both enjoy." The lady smiled at both of them. Bo noticed that the lady tried to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

"Thank you." Bo told the lady, before she went back into the kitchen.

"That is the best chicken soup you will ever eat!"

"We'll see." Bo tasted the soup, and in her surprise it was actually very good. Might have been the best soup she ever tasted. "Whoa! This is real stuff right here. You're right, this is the best chicken soup I have ever tasted."

Doctor Carter grinned. "Told you." Then she began eating her own soup.

"So... Is it just me, or do you and the canteen lady have some issues?" Bo asked as she took another sip of her soup. "I can see that she was a bit nervous seeing you, and wouldn't make eye contact." Bo could see that Carter was a little bit shocked by the question. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I was just curious.

"No, no it's fine." Carter smiled. "You are right, Beth and I had some issues. But it was a long time ago, just a silly mistake really. She forgot to take out the nuts on some food that I ordered, when I specifically told her that I was allergic to it... So now she is...ashamed, I think. I told her it was fine, but she tends to get nervous around me. I don't know why." Carter shook her head.

Bo nodded. "I see." Bo thought that there was something more behind that story. But she didn't want to bother the stranger that she didn't know much.

"So... Doctor Davis told me that you came into my office yesterday." Carter spoke to break the silence.

"Doctor Davies?" Bo asked, confused.

"Lauren Davies? I've been told that you spoke to her yesterday at my office. Did I get wrong information?"

When Bo realized that Carter meant Lauren, she felt a little bit of disappointment on herself. She knew that Lauren changed her last name, she saw it when she went into her office, but here she was completely forgetting about it. "Oh! Um yes! I dropped by to ask about my- um, niece. But when I went in, it turned out to be another doctor." Bo replied, then she pursed her lips. "Wait, you said that eating breakfast with you is suppose to be a pay back. But I did look for you, and you knew." Bo raised her eyebrow.

Carter grinned. "I wasn't there, so it doesn't count... So about your niece, we are still waiting for some results from the tests. We are not going to release her until we know exactly what triggered the attack in her body. We are doing the best we can to figure this out." Carter held Bo's hand. She switched from being casual into being professional, when she began to talk about her patient.

Bo nodded. "I know you are." Bo smiled at her. Bo looked at the time and knew that Kenzi must have been starving now. "It was nice talking to you doctor, but I have to go. So see you around." Bo stood up from her seat.

"See you around." Carter replied.

Bo walked over to the counter and bought Kenzi a cup of coffee and two bacon sandwiches. She knew that Kenzi didn't like soups. When Carter saw Bo disappeared from her sight, she took out her phone from her pocket and dialed someone. "Hey. It's Carter, I have a job for you. Meet me at my house around five. Bye."

* * *

**I know it's short. And some thought that my other chapters aren't that long either, but I am trying my best to write as much as I can. So please bear with me guys! Have a nice day, or afternoon, or night! :) **

**To you guys in Canada, ahhhhh good luck and have fun watching the season premiere! And for the rest, I will do my best to lessen the hiatus (in a way) by updating this story ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys! I read your reviews (thank u! ), and a lot of you were suspicious about Carter, all I can say is that she is up to something. But the question is what? Might be a good thing or a bad thing, you'll get to know soon. I see that there are still questions about Sam and Emma. I am currently writing a chapter about Sam. There's going to be a whole chapter about his and Lauren's meeting to explain things, and to have a glimpse of what Lauren had been doing when she left, so we are getting close on that. But first here is chapter**** chapter 5 ;) You'll get a little glimpse of Lauren's work in this chapter. And some...well... you'll see. Happy reading!**

* * *

_**The Call**_

Lauren arrived at the hospital after a half and a hour drive. When she walked out of the car, she felt raindrops on top of her head. She then began to walk from the parking area and in to the hospital. While she walked through the hallway, Lauren hoped that she wouldn't bump into Bo, she needed some time to think about things. But at the same time she wanted to see her, she hasn't realized how much she has missed Bo, not until she saw her again. Lauren was glad to see that Bo was alright, even though there was anger, Lauren was worried for Bo. She has not heard of her since she left and for about four years, she can finally calm down, and tell herself that Bo is safe. She went inside her office and placed her handbag on the desk, then she switched her coat with her white coat. Five minutes later her pager vibrated. She walked out of the room and met her first patient. Her patient was a young boy who fell from a tree, and now had a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Hello sweetie. I'm doctor Davies, would you like to tell me your name?" Lauren asked the boy calmly, as he got rushed into the room.

"J-Jack." He replied nervously, as tears fell of his face.

"Hello Jack." Lauren smiled. "Can I take a look at your wound?" Lauren asked patiently.

Jack hesitated and looked at his mom, who was standing right beside him. "It's alright Jack, the doctor will just check your wound, I'll be right here." His mom told him. Jack looked back at Lauren and nodded.

Lauren gave him a warm smile, before she carefully moved away his hand that was covering the wound. Lauren then continued by wiping off the blood. The cut was not so deep, but it definitely needed some stitching. "Now Jack, we have to stitch up your wound, so that bacteria won't go in and give you infections. You wouldn't want to have bacterias in your forehead would you?"

Jack looked at his mom again, then back to Lauren. "No." He answered quietly. Then he continued. "Will it hurt?" He asked as he wiped off his tears.

Lauren wiped off a tear, that recently fell off from Jack's eye. "I will give you an anesthesia. I'm going to give it through injection, so you will feel a little pinch. But when I start stitching, you won't feel a thing. I promise." Lauren smiled at him.

"I don't like injections. I've always been afraid of it." His eyes began to turn red, as he backed a little bit away from Lauren.

"Jack, honey it's alright. It won't hurt much." Jack's mom held him on his arm, as she rubbed her back slowly.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"I promise I will be careful." Lauren said.

"Promise?" Jack looked up at her, as he asked.

"Promise." Lauren smiled, and gave him a little wink.

When Jack finally agreed to get his wound stitched up, Lauren grabbed the things that she needed and placed it on the table beside her.

"This will only hurt a bit. But nothing that a strong boy like you couldn't handle." Lauren said, as she injected him with anesthesia. Jack winced a little, but then relaxed when the needle went through his skin. Lauren pulled it out, and waited a couple of minutes for the anesthesia to work. "It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" Lauren smiled to Jack.

"No." Jack smiled back.

Lauren stitched up the cut, as carefully as she could. When they were done, she checked the bruise on Jack's arm and suspected that a bone might have been broken. She then asked the nurse to give Jack an x-ray. Lauren followed Jack and the others on their way out of the room, then she walked on the opposite direction to meet her next patient.

* * *

The day went fast. Lauren had about ten patients and she was exhausted, but at the same time she was very glad to have helped so much people in a short time. She went into the canteen to buy herself some food. As she paid, she heard a familiar voice that shouted her name.

"Lauren!"

Lauren turned around. She smiled when she saw the little goth girl who sat on one of the seats beside the window. She waved back and walked towards her. "Hi Kenzi, it's- it's been a long time."

"I know right!? How time fliezzz. I feel so old." Kenzi shrugged at the thought.

Lauren laughed a little. Even though she and Kenzi was not that close before, she has to admit that she missed her. "Well don't worry, you haven't aged a bit."

Kenzi smiled. "Says the hotpants." Kenzi took a bite of her burger, before she spoke again. "You having yo lunch break or something?"

"Yes." Lauren nodded.

"Why don't ya take a sit." Kenzi gestured at the chair across her. "We could chatty chat, catch up with what you have been doing these days!"

"Sure, why not." Lauren smiled, and took her seat. "Are you here alone?"

"Bo will be here in a minute, she just had to meet someone who has our clothes." Kenzi winked. "I hope Dyson sent mah favzz heels." Kenzi added and looked out of the window, she sighed as she imagined her favourite pair of shoes.

"I see..." Lauren began to eat her lunch.

Kenzi snapped out of her daydream, and turned back to Lauren. "So! How you been doing doc?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Same old same. As long as I am provided wid mah daily need, which are food and alcohol, then I'll live." Kenzi smiled, and took another bite of her burger.

Lauren smiled. "You should ease down on the alcohol."

"I will... But not now. Maybe when I'm old enough, that I won't be able to get out of the house." Kenzi grinned.

"So you guys are staying here long? Since you had your clothes delivered." Lauren took another bite of her lunch.

"No, not really. We were going to wait for the kid's recovery, but then wolf man suspects that it might be something fae related. Sooo we are taking the safe road, and leave the rocky road behind. Dyson is going to be here in about two days, with some healer fae. And then we will be heading back home. Just thought about changing out of this leathery outfit of mine, my body is not agreeing with the warmth." Kenzi shook her head.

"I see..." Lauren mumbled. She went quiet for a while. Two days, just two days and she might not see Bo again. There was so much she wanted to say, but at the same time, she just wanted things to stay as they are.

"Lauren? Helloooo Isss there anyone home?" Kenzi interrupted Lauren from her thoughts.

Lauren blinked, and realized that she blanked out "Sorry Kenzi, I was just- what were you saying?"

"I said, what's with the Davies?" Kenzi raised her eyebrow. Curious about Lauren blanking out, when she told her about leaving.

Lauren looked down on her coat, where her name was embroidered. "Oh, um... I had to change my last name, because of the running away thing. I didn't want the fae to find me." Lauren cleared her throat.

Kenzi pursed her lips, with her eyebrow still raised. "Uhu..." She could see that Lauren was not comfortable talking about it."Aww!" Kenzi merely shouted, as she tried to bend down to wipe off some grease that fell on her shoes.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked, worriedly.

"Nope. My back is killing me! The sofa here is not good at all." Kenzi rubbed her back.

"You're sleeping here, in the hospital?"

"Yeah..." Kenzi mumbled, as she continued to rub her back.

"Hey!" A voice from behind made Kenzi turn around, and Lauren look up.

"Hey Bo bo, did you get our clothes?" Kenzi asked Bo.

"Yes. I placed the bag in the room." Bo replied, before she turned her head to Lauren's direction. "Hey Lauren." Bo smiled.

"Hello Bo." Lauren smiled back.

Lauren's smile made Bo's heart melt. "What's up?"

"Just having my lunch break" Lauren replied.

"Well, good to see you again." Bo said, as she took a seat beside Kenzi. "Lauren listen, about yesterday... I was just-"

"Bo... I-" Lauren stopped and turned around, when she felt a finger poking her back.

"Hello doctor Davis. I just want to give you this." Jack smiled, and gave Lauren a rose.

Lauren smiled, as she accepted the rose. "Thank you, Jack!" She gave him a hug, before she continued. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I got this awesome cast!" He smiled, and showed Lauren his left arm.

Lauren laughed a little. "I see. I'm guessing you're going to get some autographs at school."

"Yes!" He glanced outside the window, and looked at his mom who was sitting in the car. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you a rose, to thank you for being the nicest doctor ever!" He gave Lauren a hug, and blushed a little. "I have to go now, my mom is waiting for me. Bye!" With those words, Jack walked away and waved at Lauren.

"Bye, Jack. And thank you." Lauren said, while she waved back at him. Lauren turned her head back to Bo, who was staring at her intensely.

Kenzi nudged Bo on the shoulder, which made her stop from staring. "Wha- Oh" Bo blushed, when she realized that she had been staring. "I see you've got a little admirer." Bo smiled. Bo couldn't help herself from staring at Lauren. She just missed her beautiful face, her kind heart, and those beautiful brown eyes. Bo's heart melted when she saw Lauren talking to the little boy, how good she was with kids, how her personality perfectly fitted her job.

"Kids. They always know what to say and do, to make you smile." Lauren replied.

"I'm glad to see you happy Lauren." Bo held Lauren's hand, and rubbed it softly with her thumb "I could use a tip or two from that kid." Bo joked. As she let go of Lauren's hand.

Lauren smiled. "Bo... about yesterday..."

Bo just touched the top of Lauren's hand this time. "Lauren it's fine. I get it, you need time. I can give you time. But I do hope we could talk, before I get out of this town."

Lauren gave a small smile as she placed her other hand on top of Bo's, and nodded. "Thank you, Bo." Lauren pulled her hand away, when her phone rang. "Hey, is everything alright?" Lauren turned to her side a little bit, as she talked. "Anne- ca- Anne calm down. I don't understand what you are saying. When?" Bo could see that Lauren began to worry. She wondered what was happening, and who was this Anne? "What did she eat for dinner? Mhmm, alright. Just- just don't give her anything other than water, I'll be home in couple of minutes... Yeah, just give her the phone, I can talk to her. Wait just a second" Lauren covered her phone as she turned to face Bo and Kenzi. "I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice seeing both of you again." Lauren stood up from her seat. "Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" Lauren continued to talk on her phone, as she walked.

"What was that all about? Anne? Sweetie?" Kenzi said to Bo, when Lauren left.

Bo frowned. "I don't know Kenz... Should we go and find out?"

"No Bo bo, you give her time, you give her space. You already told her that. Not the right time to be stubborn now Bo."

Bo knew that Kenzi was right. But she really wanted to know what happened. She wanted to know what made Lauren worry so much, she wanted to help. She also wanted to know who she was talking on the phone with. "Wait here." Bo said, as she stood up and began to walk.

"Bo, Bo!" Kenzi sighed, and followed Bo.

* * *

Lauren left her office door open, as she rushed to her desk and packed her things.

"It's alright sweetie, Mommy doesn't mind that you vomited on the floor. I can clean it up later. I will go to my car now, so see you soon. Bye." Lauren ended the call and placed her phone back in her pocket. She then turned around to grab her coat, but then she saw Bo who stood just right outside her door.

"M- mommy?" Bo whispered.

* * *

**Hope u likes that chapter. Things are starting to reveal!**

******And also guys don't worry, I will try my best to update this story as much as I can. And I will not abandon it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the late update, I have been busy with school lately. First of all THANK YOU! xx for all the reviews, follows & favourites. I appreciate every, single, one of them :D I know I left some cliffhanger in the last chapter, It was pretty fun reading your reactions :P... So about Bo's reaction/decision, I just want to say that I find Bo a really hard character to read, the things she do and decisions she makes are usually un-predictable... well for me anyway. But I try to make Bo stay in character as much as I can in this story...****Anyway here is chapter 6! Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Decisions**_

Lauren stopped and stared at Bo. She felt her heart skip a beat when Bo asked the question again.

"Mommy?" Bo didn't whisper this time.

"Bo... I'm sorry but I really have to go. I don't have time to explain right now." Lauren finally got herself to talk.

"Uhhhhh. Yeah. Sure thing Doc! We understand" Kenzi interrupted, knowing that Bo couldn't properly function right at that moment. She had to dive in.

Lauren nodded. "Here is my address. If you need anything just knock on the door" Lauren gave the card to Kenzi, before she looked at Bo in the eyes "If you need to talk Bo, you know where to find me" then she left.

"She is a mother?..." Bo mumbled, when Lauren was out of their sight.

"Bo..." Kenzi began. She was not sure how to handle the situation. "You don't know that... Maybe- maybe the doc was just-"

"It was pretty clear Kenz."

Kenzi sighed. "It's been four years Bo. That is a long time... One time I haven't seen a friend of mine in two years, then bam! Six pack magically grown, wanting to be preached. He was a total geek before that happened, skinny an-"

"Kenz..."

"Yepp. Got it... I know it is shocking Bo, I'm pretty shocked over here too. My poor heart could hardly handle what happened. But as I've said, it has been a long time. BUUUUUUT I am sure that Lauren will explain things to you." Kenzi looked at her best friend, who looked like someone who has lost hope. "It will be alright..." Kenzi hugged Bo. "Hey! Hotpants left us her address. It's a good sign right!?"

"I have to think about it..." Bo mumbled.

* * *

Lauren rushed into her car and drove home as fast as she could. Her heart was raising, she was full of emotions and couldn't think clearly. She took a deep breath as she parked the car in the garage. "One thing at a time Lauren, one thing at a time." She told herself. She knew that there was a lot to think about, but for now, there is only one person what fully needed her mind and heart, and that was Emma. Lauren stepped out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Anne!?" Lauren called out as she walked into the living room.

"Up here!"

Lauren took off her coat and shoes, before she walked upstairs. "How is Emma?" She asked on her way upstairs.

"In the bathroom, Lauren." Anne heard Lauren's footsteps getting closer.

Lauren opened the bathroom door and saw Anne and Emma. They were kneeling on the floor as Anne held Emma towards the toilet. Lauren walked in and knelt beside them. "Emma, sweetie. Mommy is here."

"Hello mommy." Emma gave Lauren a weak smile, before she gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Lauren hugged Emma back.

"I'm cold and dizzy." Emma replied weakly, as she shivered.

Lauren carried Emma downstairs, and brought her into her lab. "Mommy has to do some tests, okay sweetie?" Lauren said, she tried to hide the worry in her eyes.

"Okay" Emma nodded.

"I'll go and clean up the living room, if you don't need my help here?" Anne asked.

"I'm good. Thanks Anne." Lauren smiled.

"No problem." Anne moved towards Emma. "Feel better little princess." She rubbed Emma's back, then walked out of the room.

When Anne left the room, Lauren began to check Emma. She asked Emma some questions and took some blood, to test later on. Lauren took notes as she examined her. When she was all done, she gave Emma some medicine to drink, then she carried her up to her room.

"Mommy..." Emma mumbled.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lauren replied, as she lied beside Emma.

"I have to tell you something."

"Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"I am okay, I am starting to feel better." Emma moved closer to Lauren, and cuddled up against her. "I'm sorry that I vomited on the carpet today... I know it was your favorite."

Lauren smiled. "You don't have to say sorry about that sweetie. Don't worry about it, as long as you are healthy, mommy is happy." Lauren nuzzled her nose against Emma's, which made the little girl giggle. "Are you sure you are feeling okay now?"

"Definitely. Everything gets better when you are here mommy." Emma smiled.

Lauren stroke Emma's hair. "I'll always be here for you baby." Lauren kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Sooooo does this mean we can still go to the zoo?"

Lauren could hear the hope in Emma's voice. She giggled. "No, I'm sorry but you are not well enough to do that. You need some rest."

Emma pouted. "But mister Grey misses me. I promised him that I will visit him again."

"I'm sure mister Grey will understand...Tell you what, if you are well enough tomorrow, then we can go to the zoo."

"Yayy! I'm going to bring some banana for mister Grey." Emma smiled widely.

Lauren smiled. "But for now, you have to rest." Lauren stroke Emma's head.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Emma fell asleep. Lauren kissed Emma on the cheek, before she walked out of the door. She walked downstairs and saw Anne sitting on the couch, reading some magazines.

"How is she feeling?" Anne looked up from the magazine.

"She is sleeping now. Hopefully she will feel better when she wakes up."

"Do you think it's happening to her again?" Anne asked worriedly.

Lauren sighed. "I don't know yet. I'm going to do some tests."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I think I'm good."

"Lauren, if you need anything. You know I'm always here to help." Anne gave Lauren a warm smile.

"I know Anne. Thank you." Lauren smiled back.

"I'll come by later tonight, and bring you some food." Anne stood up from the couch, and placed the magazine on the table. "I have to go and do something."

"Okay, thank you again." Lauren walked with Anne on her way to the door.

"See you later."

"See you."

Lauren went back to her lab to do some some tests on Emma's blood.

* * *

Bo paced back and forth from one wall to another. She wasn't sure what to do, of course she wanted to see Lauren and finally ask the questions that she wanted to ask, and say the things that she wanted to say. But there was one thing that was stopping her to see Lauren, fear, she was afraid of the answers that she was going to get. She was afraid that she would lose her again, she doesn't even know anymore if she already did.

"Bo... You are making me dizzy." Kenzi rubbed her her.

"I need to think."

"You can sit down, and think."

Bo sighed and took a seat beside Kenzi. "What am I suppose to do Kenz..."

"Do what you think is right Bo."

"I don't even know what is right anymore. I don't even know if I have the right to ask her personal things..."

* * *

Lauren rubbed her eyes when she looked away from the microscope. She looked up at the clock on the wall, she realized that she has been sitting there for hours. She walked out of the room for a little break and drank some water, she then went upstairs and checked on Emma. When Lauren opened Emma's bedroom door, she smiled as she saw the little one fast asleep. She slowly closed the door, and went into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and breathed out. She opened the drawer on her bedside table, and took out the familiar cellphone.

"_Hey! This is Sam. I'm not available to talk right now, I'm probably at the gym. But I will be available, as soon as I hear your message. So leave your message after the beeeeeeeepppppp"_ Then the real beep followed. Lauren smiled after hearing the familiar voice. "H- hey Sam. It's me again." Lauren let out a small laugh, then followed it with a sad smile. "It happened to Emma again..." Lauren was about to cry "I- I was so scared, thank god I got myself to keep it together. I just really need you right now Sam, I need your good, brotherly advices. I don't know if I can handle this alone. I need my best friend right n-" A beeping sound cut Lauren's message. She sighed as a tear fell down her face, she quickly wiped it off, and decided to take a shower.

* * *

Anne went back with some food. She used her spared keys and went into the house, she assumed that Lauren was still in the lab doing some tests.

"Lauren?" Anne called as she walked into the living room. She placed the food in the kitchen, and went into the lab. "Lauren?" Anne called out again, but got no answer. She walked back in the kitchen and began to prepare the food, she though maybe Lauren was in the shower or with Emma. Just before she was about to unpack the food from the plastic bag, she heard a knock on the door. Anne raised her eyebrow, she was not expecting anyone since Lauren didn't say anything about visitors. With some curiosity, Anne walked towards the door. "Coming!" Anne said, when she heard another knock. She opened the door and saw a brunette woman standing in front of her, Anne stood for a couple of seconds mesmerized by the woman, before she got herself to talk. "May I help you?"

Bo froze for a bit when she saw the unfamiliar face opening the door, where Lauren lives. "Um, hi. Does Lauren Le- Davies live here?" Bo asked.

"Yes...Are yo-"

"I'm a fr- friend of hers." Bo felt her heart sink, when she called Lauren her friend. It was odd saying that, but she didn't know what the woman's relationship was with Lauren.

"Okay... ummm come in, she will be down in a minute." Anne opened the door for Bo, and closed it behind her before she followed Bo inside.

* * *

**So guys in the next few days, I will be very busy. Exams are coming :S and I need to focus on that first. I am not sure when I would be able to update. I still have to decide if the next chapter would be the one with Sam, cause then it wouldn't take long cause I'm almost finished with it. But after that it would take a few days, before I get to update. So I hope it's okay for u guys (I hope it is! :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys! Hope u guys are doing great! :) First of all THANK U! for all the 'good lucks' :D I really appreciate it :3 xx. Secondly THANK U for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate all of it! I can't thank u guys enough... So! I have some free time now to study for the next exam, and I took some time to finish this chapter, so that you guys won't have to wait too long for an update ;D This chapter is the Sam chapter, when Lauren and him met. So, sorry if you were expecting the continuation of the last chapter, I'm still working on that. But I do hope you will like this chapter. I made it a bit longer, cause it will take some time before the next update, because I still have exams :S ... But! don't worry I will update as soon as I can! :D**

**To _Magineli_. About your question about Sam, all I can say is that I had already planned out Sam's story line before I mentioned him in the story. And I must say your theory is really interesting! That's all I can say, I don't want to spoil anything :P**

**And to all of your theory about Emma, all I can say is that you may find the answers in this chapter... or this chapter may confuse you guys even more :P Though your theories are really good. You will find out soon about Emma! :D**

* * *

**_Sam Weasly_**

One cold night Lauren arrived at the bar. She parked her car and shivered as she walked out of the vehicle. This was the first time that she has been in this bar, in fact this was the first time in two years that Lauren went out of the house. She felt weird and excluded, being in a new place and seeing new faces. She told herself that it was a good thing for her to get out of that empty house, now that she gave up on waiting for Bo. She had to move on. Lauren didn't expect that the bar would be so crowded, she would have chosen some other place that was less crowded, but it was too late to change her mind right now, so she took a seat and ordered some drink. The night went slow for Lauren, even though she was out and actually being around other people, she still felt the emptiness in her heart that she felt everywhere she goes. She thought that moving in a new town wouldn't be a problem, she became a slave by some creatures that she didn't even know existed, she was driven into a world that no one would easily think to be true. Lauren was alone during those years, the only thing that made her strong was the thought of bringing back Nadia to life. But even so, she was still lonely, until a woman came into her life, unexpectedly turned her world upside down. A woman that told her how important she was and how incredible she was, a woman that believed in her, a woman that gave her hope, made her feel that she belonged, the woman that gave her the freedom to love. And that woman was Bo Dennis. Lauren sighed, Bo is gone from her life right now, and she has to live with that. Lauren felt like she was drawn back in phase one, alone again. When Lauren ordered another drink, a stranger sat on the seat beside her.

"Hello there." The stranger said, as he grinned.

Lauren turned her head to the side a little bit. "Hello." She replied back, she was not interested into talking to this man. Especially when she saw how drunk he was.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, as he stared at Lauren.

"Thanks, but I just bought one." Lauren smiled politely.

"Alright then... So are you alone tonight?" He moved closer to Lauren, starting to invade her personal space.

Lauren moved away from him a little bit. "Yes." She replied, but did not look at the man.

"Pretty lady like you" He looked at Lauren's legs. "shouldn't be left alone." He then placed his hand on her leg.

Lauren moved his hand away, the moment it made contact with her skin. "Can you please go away? I'd prefer to be alone than talking to a drunk man." Lauren said with a warning tone.

The stranger just grinned. "Demanding. I like that on a woman." He moved closer to Lauren, and placed his arm around her waist.

Lauren backed away, and forcefully tried to remove his hand from her waist. "Get your hands off me!" She tried to remove his tight grip.

"Come on, just a little kiss." The drunk man said.

When Lauren was about to punch the drunk man on the face. Her thoughts got interrupted by a man who was standing behind the drunk man. He had blue eyes and dark hair. "I think you should do what the lady says, sir." The man said calmly.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!?" The drunk man turned his head around. Lauren took the opportunity to remove his hand from her waist.

I have no right to tell you what, or not to do. But I do have the right to give the lady her privacy, and I know that when a person says no. Then it means no." The man replied.

"You like being tough don't ya!" The drunk man stood up.

"I am just doing what's right." The man said calmly.

"Well I'll give you what's right buddy." Before anyone knew it, the drunk man gave the other a punch on the face. The man didn't punch back, instead he took hold on both of the drunk man's hands, and held it tightly together until he couldn't move. The drunk man got kicked out of the bar when the owner saw what was happening. The owner then thanked the man for not creating a scene.

Lauren stood up from her seat and held out a hand to the man. "Thank you! That was really kind of you."

"No problem." The man replied with a smile.

"I'm Lauren by the way. Lauren Davies."

"Sam. Sam Weasly." He kept his smile, as he shook Lauren's hand.

"Oh my... he punched you really hard." Lauren gave a worried look, as she checked Sam's face. "I'm so sorry. You could have avoided being punched."

"It's alright, Lauren. Don't worry about it, I had worst."

"Well let me at least buy you a drink. Take it as a thank you?" Lauren sat back on her seat, and gestured at the empty seat beside her.

"Sure, thanks." He took his seat.

They spent the night talking and drinking. Lauren told him about her being new in town, and a little bit about herself but not everything, especially about her past, which would be hard to explain. Sam told a little bit about himself too, to even the conversation that they were having. They were both glad that they met each other since there were things that they had in common. When Lauren told Sam that the reason she moved is because of a bad break-up, he got enthusiastic. Sam tried to get Lauren to talk to some of the girls in the club, he thought maybe she would meet someone that she liked. Lauren thanked him for his enthusiasm, but told him that she was not in the mood for mingling. Sam nodded and granted Lauren's request. After a couple of hours talking to each other, Lauren saw blood dripping from Sam's face, and his skin began to swollen.

"That needs to be taken care of." Lauren pointed on the right side of Sam's face.

"It's fine" He shrugged, and wiped off the blood.

"No, it will get worst in a couple of hours. Why don't you come with me to my house, and I'll take care of it."

"Lauren Davies. You just met me two hours ago, and you are already taking me home? I'm shocked, haven't your parents taught you anything about bringing home strangers." He grinned, as he teased.

"Oh, shut up." Lauren rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Come on, let's go find a cab."

"Yes, mam!" Sam gave a salute, and followed Lauren out of the bar.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at Lauren's apartment. Lauren went in first and took off her jacket, she then took Sam's and hanged together with hers.

"Sorry, it's a bit... messy." Lauren said, as they walked in the living room.

Sam looked around and saw that there were a lot of boxes on the couch and on the floor. The only things that can be found in the living room, was a couch, a tv and a picture of an atom on the wall."I thought you moved in for over a year now?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah... I- um didn't really get to unpack everything, I guess..." Lauren replied. Sam only nodded. "Just follow me into my lab, so I can take a closer look at your injury." Lauren walked into a room and Sam followed.

"Awesome!" Sam said, as he walked inside the lab. The room was a lot bigger than he expected. He though that Lauren was joking when she said 'lab' "I though you were joking! This is so cool!" He walked around and checked out the room. "I expected the microscope on the table, but not the other sciency stuff."

"Well I really love the sci-ency-stuff." Lauren smiled.

Sam laughed a bit. "I'm not that smart okay?" Sam opened a closet and looked inside. "Chemical and plant stuff. Hmmmm" Sam mumbled to himself.

"Well Einstein, if you are done inspecting, you can come here so I can take a look at your injury." Lauren said, when she finished placing all the equipments she needed on the table.

"Coming!" Sam sat on the chair that was placed right in front of Lauren. "I must say, your lab is more organized than your living room. You really love this stuff huh?"

"It's my passion." Lauren smiled and began to clean Sam's cut. "We need to stitch it up a bit... I'm sorry for this I-"

"Lauren, it's not your fault. That bastard was mistreating you."

"You should have punched him back... I should have punched him back." Lauren murmured.

Sam chuckled. "As much as I would love to see you punch that guy. I think it was best not to make a scene." Sam winked at her.

"True." Lauren breathed out. "Do you want some anesthesia?"

"No, just start stitching."

"Alright. It may hurt a bit, but you'll live."

"If you don't mind me asking. Is it because of the girlfriend... that you have the boxes scattered in your living room?" Sam asked, to break the silence as Lauren stitched his cut.

Lauren gave a sad smile. "Yeah... Pretty bad break up." Then she continued to stitch.

"Relationships. Complicated stuff." Sam didn't know what to say to make Lauren feel better, he does not know her well enough, to be able to.

"Yeah... So! May I ask who Sam Weasly is? Aside from a guy who likes dogs and beer?"

"Well... Sam Weasly loves pizza, he is also quite handsome actually." Sam grinned

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled. "Aside from his looks?"

"Aside from his looks. Sam Weasly is in the marine. He has been home for a couple of months now to heal his arm, that has been shot...Have to go on physical therapy" Sam shook his head. "I'm living alone right now, I don't have any family here. I was an orphan."

"A marine huh. Well that explains your formality at the bar." Lauren smiled at him

"Yeah. Habits, sticks like a glue."

"Served for a long time now?" Lauren finished stitching up Sam's cut.

"About four years now." Sam replied, and stared blankly on the floor.

"Must be tough. Coming home again. I have seen and knew people that have suffered, having nightmares... and some just lost it."

"Yeah... I've got the nightmare bit. But I'm hoping that I won't loose myself."

"I do hope so too." Lauren gave him a warm smile, and wiped up some of the blood on his face. "There you go! All stitched and cleaned up!"

"Thanks doc." He smiled and stood up from his seat. "This is nothing, compared from what I've seen and experienced in the war." Sam checked the stitch on the mirror.

"I know... I have served in Afghanistan."

Sam turned around and faced Lauren. "You're some bad ass doctor are you?"

Lauren smiled. "Served for a couple of years. Then I had to stop."

"What happened?"

"Life happened."

"You are full of secrets Lauren Davis. I like that."

"Good to hear."

"Well I better go. It's getting late, and you may want to get some sleep." They both walked out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam. Thank you again." Lauren smiled.

"No problemo! It was nice talking to you." And with those words, they said goodbye to each other.

* * *

A couple of days later, when Lauren was out shopping for food. She bumped into someone that made her awful day better.

"Lauren? Lauren Davies?"

"Sam?" Lauren smiled.

"Yepp! Nice seeing you here." He smiled.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too. I'm glad your face turned out just fine."

"Yeah, I had the worlds best doctor." Sam rubbed the right side of his face. "What's up?"

"Just buying some food and water. I need these to survive." Lauren lifted up her shopping basket. "Well, and sleep of course... Actually a human being can survive longer with just water than food and... Sorry, I do that sometimes."

Sam laughed a bit. "Such a nerd"

"Hey!"

"So what are you going to do tonight? Have a date?" Sam raised his eyebrow as he teased.

"No. I'll be sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching documentaries."

"Boooo. Tell you what, I'll make your boring night better. Why don't we eat some pizza together, and watch The Fellowship Of The Ring."

Lauren was not sure if she could let anyone in, in her life right now. She thought that Sam was a great and nice person, and she could really use some friend right now. Lauren has been scared for most of her life, it started when she became a slave, she was afraid to trust anyone. It all changed when she met Bo. But now that she was gone, she was back into being afraid, for all she knew, the fae could still be watching her. But Lauren thought it wouldn't hurt to socialize with other people, and not eating dinner alone for once. "Alright." Lauren finally said to Sam.

"Great!"

"You have a ride?" Lauren asked Sam as they walked out of the store.

"No, I'm only taking public transportation right now."

"I can give you a ride since we are heading in the same place anyway." Both of them took their seats and drove.

* * *

Lauren took out the pizza from the oven, while Sam set up the dvd. They both sat down and placed a piece of pizza on their plates. "What kind of movie is this? Genre?" Lauren asked, before Sam pressed play.

Sam placed his plate back on the table. And turned to Lauren with a straight face. "Lauren. Davies. Where have you been hiding for all these years!? What kind of- Lauren this like one of the best movies. Ever! How..." Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry?" Lauren laughed a bit. She could see how much the movie means to Sam.

"Alright Davies. Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night that you watch a movie, that will change your life. And as disappointed as I am, I am proud to be the one who introduces you to this movie for the first time. So hold on to your plate of pizza, cause this is going to be an awesome ride." He smiled then pressed play.

Lauren smiled and shook her head. "Alright then."

"Shhhh It's starting." Sam took a bite of his pizza.

When the movie finished, Sam sniffed and turned off the tv before he looked at Lauren.

"So? What do you think? Awesome right?" Sam said.

"Are- are you crying?" Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Aren't you?"

Lauren smiled. "It was a good movie, yes."

"Good! You liked it! You may not love the movie, as much as I do. But as long as you thought it was good, then that's a progress. It's a trilogy by the way, so you need to watch all of them. I am not letting you get away with it."

"Such a geek." Lauren grinned as she got back at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright, alright."

"I'm just going to clean up a bit." Lauren took the plates and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Speaking of cleaning up. Do you want some help with these boxes?"

"Uhhhh. No it's okay. I can do it myself later."

"Okay." Sam wanted to talk to Lauren about it. He can't stand not helping people, when he can see that they are struggling. But he could also see that Lauren needed some time, and he gave her that.

They both sat down again and drank some wine. Sam spent almost half an hour talking about the Lord Of The Rings movies. Lauren listened to him patiently, she was enjoying how passionate he was with it. Just like, how passionate she was with science.

"You know I had a sister, her name was Jane. She was just like you." Sam said, when they ran out of things to talk about. "She was smart, focused, funny, and believe it or not she had the same comment about the movie." Sam smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Lauren looked at him with sad eyes.

"She got shot. She was not even suppose to be there. She- she was just walking by." Sam's eyes turned red.

"I'm sorry, Sam" Lauren placed her arm on Sam's arm.

"It's the reason actually. That I joined the marine." Sam said silently.

"Her name is Bo." Lauren said, after a couple moments of silence. "She changed my life. I couldn't believe that someone like her even existed. She is brave, kind, beautiful and sometimes stubborn..."

"They always are." Both Sam and Lauren laughed a bit. "You really loved her didn't you?"

"Yes. I did. And I still do." Lauren wiped a tear off her face.

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. Instead I told her the opposite." Lauren closed her eyes as she pictured Bo's face, when she said 'I did' to her.

"I don't know what happened between you guys. But for what it's worth it. If you love something or someone, then it is worth fighting for." Sam gave Lauren a warm smile.

They talked for a little bit after wards. Then Sam decided to head back home since it was getting late. Lauren walked with Sam to the door.

"You know... to be honest, I haven't had a real conversation like this for a long time. This is the first time in years that I talked to someone about Jane. It's good to have a friend around... I can call you my friend now right?" Sam said, with puppy eyes.

Lauren laughed a bit. "Of course. It would be nice to have one."

"Yes, and you kind of need one. Have you seen your living room lately?"

"Alright." Lauren slightly pushed Sam out of the door.

"See you around then" Sam smiled and waved at Lauren.

"See you." Lauren smiled and waved back.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that. I was going to add more with Emma in it. But then I thought maybe it would be too long, and it would be nice to have you guys still wondering (I know it's mean, but xP)**

**Special thanks to _A Tiger's Flames & Half Breed AngelicDemon _For adding this story in your community! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey guys! How are u all doing? Good I hope :) ... So! I took some break from all the reading for the exam, cause if not, my head might explode. So I decided to finish this chapter and get this story updated. Again thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. xx ... Thanks for all the good lucks too, and if there are any of you who are reading for their exams then... aren't u suppose to be reading right now? Just joking :P I'm like the master of procrastination soooo I get you. But good luck to you guys too! And to the rest of you who needs good lucks for any reason**

**This is it guys, this is the chapter where things will be revealed! Some of your questions about Emma will be answered. Now u will know if u guessed right all along ;) There are some bits about Sam too (Thank u for the positive feedback from the last chapter btw, I'm glad u guys liked Sam.) There will be Doccubus in this chap too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_Forgiveness_**

Bo walked in and took off her wet leather jacket. There was a moderate drizzle of rain outside when she got off the cab a few blocks away, from Lauren's house, she decided to go for a little walk to take some time clearing her mind. Bo ran her fingers through her wet hair, as she scanned the living room with her eyes.

"Need some towel?" Anne asked.

"I'm good." Bo replied. Her hair was not soaking wet, so she decided she would just let it dry on it's own.

"Please, sit down." Anne took a seat on the couch and Bo sat right across from her. "So! Lauren's friend. I'm Anne." Anne offered a hand shake.

"Bo" She shook Anne's hand.

"Unique name."

"Thanks" Bo replied awkwardly. She felt uncomfortable talking to this woman, she was not sure what her role is in Lauren's life. She did seem comfortable around the house, so Bo thought that they must be close, maybe too close.

Anne stood up and went into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink, soda? Tea? Wine?" Anne asked.

"No, I'm good thanks."

Anne came back with a glass of wine. "So Bo. Lauren has not mentioned you before, you guys w ere close?" Anne took a sip of her wine.

"Ummm yeah, yeah we were." Bo breathed out as she turned her head around looking at the stairs . "Is Lauren busy? Because I can just come back some other time..."

"I'm not sure. She was busy a while ago, I just got here and brought her some food."

Bo couldn't stand the questions filling her head anymore, so she just pushed herself and asked. "So, Anne. Are you and Lauren to-"

"Oh there she is!" Anne placed her glass on the table and smiled.

"Anne, who are you talking t-" Lauren stopped right before she took the last step of the stairs. The sight of Bo made her heart skip a beat. She was not expecting to see her, not after what happened a couple of hours ago, she thought maybe Bo would just leave again. Lauren smiled as she walked closer to the succubus. "Hi, Bo."

Bo smiled as she stood up, she looked Lauren in the eyes and greeted her back "Hello Lauren."

"Okay, I see you guys clearly needs some privacy. Soooo I'm just gonna head out and find someone to make googly eyes with." Anne grinned and broke the silence. "Lauren, can I steal you for a bit? I need to talk to you about something."

Lauren turned and faced Anne. "Sure, we can go to the kitchen and talk. I'll be right back Bo."

"Sure. Take your time." Bo sat back. She glanced at the two women in the kitchen and studied their body languages. She could tell that Anne was telling Lauren something important, she couldn't hear much from the living room, but she she did hear some words like 'careful' and 'suspicious' and the name 'Emma'. Not wanting to be caught listening to their conversation, Bo decided to turn her attention towards the paintings hanged on the wall. The second time she glanced at them Anne was holding Lauren's arm, and Lauren had a worried look on her face. Bo tried to listen again, and this time she heard the words 'watching' and 'Sigurd'. The last thing she heard was 'Carter' before she had to look away since Anne caught her eye. Bo thought it may have something to do with work since Carter was mentioned, but she also suspected that there was something more.

* * *

A couple of minutes later both Lauren and Anne joined Bo in the living room again.

"I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Bo." Anne smiled at Bo.

"Nice meeting you too." Bo smiled back.

"See you tomorrow Lauren." Lauren nodded and then Anne left.

"Is everything okay?" Bo asked when they were finally alone.

"Yeah.. Everything is fine." Lauren smiled.

"Lauren." Bo took Lauren's hand. "You know I'm always here to help, right? You can tell me anything, and I'll do what I can to help you."

"Thank you Bo, I know. But it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Sorry if I was bothering you. If you are busy I could jus-"

"No Bo, it's okay, it's nice seeing you here." Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled back. "Lauren... If you don't mind me asking... Are you- Are you and Anne together? Because if I was the reason that she left, then I could go and explain everything t-"

"Anne is a very good friend of mine. But nothing more than that." Lauren cut off Bo, she could see that Bo was a bit worried and somehow nervous. "Would you like to have something to drink? Or eat?"

"Ummm wine?"

"Wine it is" Lauren took Anne's glass from the table and took it with her in the kitchen.

Bo walked around and looked at the figurines that were on top of the fireplace. Next to the figurines were picture frames. The first picture that Bo saw was a picture of a little girl with bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Bo thought that this must be whom Lauren was talking to back at the hospital. In the picture the little girl was sitting on a swing holding an ice cream, she looked very happy and Bo can't help but think how similar her smile was to Lauren's. Next to it was another picture, this time the little girl was not alone. On her left was Lauren smiling to the camera, and on her right was a man, Bo couldn't clearly see his face since he was tickling the little girl, but she did see that he had blue eyes. Then it hit her. Bo panicked, her heart began to pound fast, thoughts running through her head, the only thing that she could think of doing right now was leave. The moment she turned around, she met Lauren's eyes.

Lauren could see the pain and worry in Bo's eyes. "Her name is Emma." Lauren glanced at the pictures. "And that right there is Sam." She pointed at the man in the picture. "Sa-"

"Lauren..." Bo closed her eyes and breathed out. She was not sure what she was feeling right now, all she could think of was that this was it, this was what she has been afraid of. Lauren has moved on, and she will never get a chance. Bo then decided to just say what she wanted to say and go before she breaks down. "I- I came here to tell you how sorry I-"

"Bo..."

"No. Lauren please, just let me talk. I know that somewhere in you there is anger. You might not be telling me, or showing it to me...but I know that you were hurt, and I have been hurt enough times in my life that I know what the results would be. I understand Lauren, and you have the right to be. I have been a shitty girlfriend... But you, you were amazing." Bo paused, as she tried to held back her tears. "You were always there for me, right from the start. You never gave up when I was falling apart, your arms were always wide open. And when I made mistakes you forgave me easily." Bo wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "For the past years I have been running away from myself, having the thought in the back of my head that I was a _monster, _but then I met you and my world turned upside down. You gave me a _reason_ Lauren, to keep trying, you made me believe in myself, you told me that I was not what I thought I was. You gave me more than I could dream of... I didn't- I didn't even realize that you weren't happy then, I was too busy about other things that I just _forgot _about you." Bo gave a sad smile, as tears fell off her face. "I didn't deserve your love Lauren, but you gave it to me anyway. You were _everything_ that I needed, and I have been so lost without you." Bo closed her eyes, before she continued. "I do hope you forgive me. It does not have to be right now or tomorrow, but someday I hope. Because you are the reason that I am alive, and you are what I can't live without. I love you Lauren." Bo turned around to leave.

Lauren caught Bo's arm. The moment Bo turned around, Lauren kissed her on the lips. "You are right." Lauren said, as she broke the kiss. "I had anger in me, I'm not gonna lie." A tear fell off Lauren's face. "I waited Bo, for two years I waited... When I realized that you were not coming, anger ate me up, and I hated it. I hated the anger that was crawling all over my body because I didn't want to be angry at you, I wanted to understand. And I did... after a while. You are the unaligned succubus Bo, granddaughter of the blood king, you are out there saving others both human and fae. I know that a human like me, being with someone like you wouldn't be easy. I understand Bo, don't worry, the anger is long gone now. You didn't have to apologize, but if you really needed an answer, then yes, I forgive you."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren on the lips. "You are absolutely amazing Lauren Lewis."

"So are you." Lauren smiled.

"You don't have to explain the pictures right now. It looks like you have been through enough today." Bo gently squeezed Lauren's arms.

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Do you want to stay here tonight? It's getting really late and the rain is-"

Bo smiled. "If you want me to. Then yes, of course."

* * *

Both of them headed upstairs. They ended up being curled up together in bed, covered with a blanket that kept themselves warm. They were listening to the sound of the rain and enjoyed each others warmth.

"Sam Weasly was his name. He was a marine" Lauren began after a couple of minutes of silence. "I met him two years after I ran away. We became good friends really quick, he helped with a lot of things as I helped him with a lot too. I was quite lucky to have met him, he has always been more than a friend to me, I treated him like a big brother as he treated me like a little sister, he was family." Lauren smiled sadly. Bo now understood who the man in the picture was, but she was still curious about the little girl. Bo thought that maybe she was Sam's daughter, and Lauren was just taking care of her while he was away. Bo was about to ask Lauren about it, but then decided to just let her finish her story first. "Sam was in physical therapy when we met, he had to get his arm fixed to go back out and serve again. After a couple of months of therapy, he finally got better and went back to war. Months later I got a letter." Lauren began to cry. When Bo noticed, she wiped away Lauren's tears with her thumb and moved closer to her, making her head rest on her shoulder. "Killed in action. His last words to me were _There is some good in this world, Lauren Lewis... and it's worth fighting for._" Lauren laughed a little "It's a quote from a movie that he made me watch. He was such a geek...Such great heart, you would have liked him Bo."

"I'm sure I would. I'm sorry for what happened to him Lauren." Bo said quietly.

Lauren closed her eyes. "He is in a happy place now. He gets to see her again" Lauren sat up and took an envelope out of a drawer, she gave it to Bo and got back to the same position she was a while ago. "That was Sam's letter. You can read it if you want to."

Bo nodded. She opened the letter and began to read. With just a few words from Sam, Bo could tell that he was a good man. She was happy that Lauren and him met, by the way that Lauren talked about him, she could tell that he cared about her.

"I wanted you to meet him." Lauren mumbled with her eyes closed.

Bo looked at Lauren, she could see that she was about to fall asleep. "It would have been nice." Bo replied before she continued to read the letter.

"He took good care of Emma." Lauren mumbled again, her voice was getting close into becoming a whisper.

"I know... Just take some rest and go to sleep." Bo stoke Lauren's hair, still reading the letter.

"Emma is y-ors Bo..." Lauren whispered, then she fell asleep.

Bo was about to ask Lauren what she just said, but when she saw that Lauren was already fast asleep, she just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. When she finished reading the letter, she folded it and placed it back in the envelope. "Thank you, Sam Weasly." Bo whispered, as she placed the envelope back to it's place. She closed her eyes, and listened to Lauren's steady breathing, until she felt asleep.

* * *

**Sam's letter**

_To,_

_Lauren Lewis_

_Hey Laur, if you are reading this...then it probably means that I am dead. Sorry, I'm not so good at dodging away from bullets, I should have watched 'The Matrix' more. Speaking of movies, you better have watched the last part of that trilogy young lady, or my ghost will hunt you...If you already watched it then I am proud of you, finally! Too bad I'm not there to watch it with you, would have been fun though._

_Anyways... I just want to say that I am sorry for not keeping my promise of returning home. Please tell Emma how much I love her, and that daddy is sorry for not returning home. Give her the biggest and longest hug you could ever give, for me. If she is still afraid of monsters, just tell her to remember what I taught her. Tell her that I am proud of her, that she will grow up to be a strong, beautiful, geeky and nerdy young woman. She will be awesome._

_And to you, you know how much you mean to me Lauren. I've always seen you as a part of my family, you are my little sister, my nerdy little sister. You are a strong woman Lauren, and I know how complicated your life is but you can do this._

_Don't worry about me Lauren, it's okay. I will be with her now, I will finally see Jane again. Though I am sad to leave my other family behind. I will always be watching over both of you. I love you both, forever and always._

_Love,_

_The handsome Sam Weasly :)_

* * *

**Hope u guys liked that. Further explenation about Emma, will be mentioned in the next chapters that are coming.**

**Sorry if there might be some small mistakes, cause it's really late and I read through it once... It's a bad habbit of mine. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was a bit tired after the exams and took a little break...But I've finally finished writing this chapter, it's sort of a fluff chapter and a bit longer than usuall :3 to make up from the hiatus. Again thank u for following this story and giving me reviews! :D **

**I don't think I will update before Christmas so, I just want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS to you guys! :D xx**

* * *

_**Special**_

Early in the morning, Bo felt the sunlight heating up on her face. She stretched for a little bit and opened her eyes, though it didn't take long for her to close them again when the sunlight met her directly in the eyes. Bo rubbed and opened her eyes for the second time, not looking directly at the window this time. She smiled as she turned around to see Lauren's angelic face, her smile quickly faded away when she found an empty, cold space beside her. She sat up and called out Lauren's name but she didn't get any answer, she thought maybe Lauren woke up early or had to leave for work. Bo decided to make the bed, when suddenly the door swung wide open.

"Gooooooood moooooorning!"

Bo felt her whole body awaken when a little girl burst into the room, she wasn't sure how she was going to react since they haven't met each other before. She knew that the little girl was Emma, she remembered her face from the pictures, she thought that the little girl looked even more beautiful in person. She could tell that the little girl didn't notice her, since she had her eyes closed. "Um... Hello." Bo finally spoke.

Emma opened her eyes when she heard the unfamiliar voice. She gave Bo a confusing look before she replied. "Hello?" She almost whispered.

Bo smiled at her to take away the tension. "I'm Bo. I'm a friend of your mom."

Emma stared at the woman standing in front of her. "I'm- I'm Emma, daughter of my mom."

Bo laughed. "Well Emma, it's nice meeting you. Sorry if I scared you a bit, you were probably expecting to see your mom in here... But to be fair, you scared me for a bit there too."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Her bright blue eyes sparkled. "Did you and mommy have a sleepover party?"

"Uhhh, yeah kind of." Bo couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She couldn't explain why but just after a short conversation with the little one, Bo could feel some connection between them. She couldn't figure out what or why, but the little girl somehow caught her heart.

Emma smiled. "Do you know where mommy is?"

"No, not really... Have any ideas where she could be?"

"Hmmmm" Emma pursed her lips. "Oh! I know! In her lab"

"Aha! Well shall we go and get her then?"

"We can do that, I'll show you where it is." Emma grabbed Bo's hand and lead her to the lab.

* * *

Lauren rubbed her eyes as she looked away from the microscope. She had been doing some tests on Emma's blood sample for about five hours straight. She stretched her arms as thoughts drifted in her mind. She was glad that she and Bo had the conversation last night, she got to say what she wanted to say and Bo did too. She got distracted from her thoughts when the door opened slowly.

"Boo!"

Lauren giggled as her daughter jumped into the room."Good morning!" Lauren greeted the little girl. Emma giggled back and walked towards the door. Lauren thought that Emma was about to walk out of the room, but then she realized that she was grabbing someone's hand, and then Bo walked in. Lauren looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Bo."

"Me and Bo were looking for you. I knew you were here!" Emma walked towards Lauren, still dragging Bo behind her.

"Morning!" Bo smiled at Lauren.

Lauren smiled at Bo before she looked back at Emma. "Mommy had to do some work sweetie."

"I- um, I can just go outside if you are busy." Bo suggested.

"I'm done here actually. Why don't we all go to the kitchen and eat some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Bo smiled.

* * *

Emma sat on her chair and Lauren began to heat up a frying pan. She opened the fridge and looked at the food that they had. "Emma, what do you want for breakfast?" Lauren asked, not looking away from the fridge.

"Sunny side up!" Emma replied.

"What about you Bo?" Lauren asked while she took out some eggs from the fridge.

"I'll have the same." Bo replied.

Lauren grabbed enough eggs, and turned back to her heated frying pan. As she turned her head around, she saw Bo standing in front of her smiling as she gestured to Lauren to give her the eggs. "Bo, what are you-"

"I'll cook. You have been up all night, sooooo-" Bo took the eggs that Lauren was holding and placed it on the kitchen board. She then placed both of her hands on each side of Lauren's arm, and slowly moved her towards the dinning table, and made her sit on a chair. "you should just sit down and relax."

Lauren bit her lip as she restrained herself from laughing. "You... Cooking?" She raised her eyebrow.

Bo raised her eyebrow. "Well doctor, believe it or not, I have been practicing and I learned some tricks during those time. And yes, that includes making sunny side up." Bo winked.

"I want scrambled." Lauren requested and smiled.

"Sunny side up it is!" Bo smiled and began to crack some eggs.

Emma giggled. "I don't think she heard you mommy." She whispered to Lauren ,who was watching Bo in amusement.

After a couple of minutes and some eggs being thrown in the trash, Bo finally finished frying the eggs. She placed them on the table and sat down with Emma and Lauren. "So?" Bo asked after Lauren took her first bite.

"Good. Taste like eggs, like it should be." Lauren teased. "But I think you have forgotten something."

"What?"

"Sodium Chloride" Emma answered with a smile.

"Right! Got it." Bo stood up and took the glass of salt that was on the kitchen board. "Sorry, cooking is just not my thing."

"It's okay, it does not taste bad. You just forgot the salt." Emma told Bo.

Bo smiled at the little girl. "You really think so?"

"Yess!" Emma smiled, then continued to eat her breakfast. Lauren watched Bo and Emma having a conversation with each other. She felt so happy at that moment, she has dreamed for that for a long time, for them to be all together. She wished time would just stop, and they would just stay in that kitchen forever, eating breakfast, talking and laughing with each other. The moment was suddenly over when all of them finished eating their breakfast. Bo helped Lauren with the dishes, while Emma ran into the living room to watch some cartoons.

"She's a really great kid." Bo said to break the silence.

"She is." Lauren replied, as she placed a plate in the dishwasher.

"Does she ask about Sam a lot?"

"She does." Lauren paused for a a minute. "It has been hard for her. But she understood after a while, she is a smart girl." Lauren smiled, and placed another plate in the dishwasher.

"I figured. I thought for a while back there that you were her biological mother." Bo laughed a little.

Lauren closed her eyes as she breathed in. She then looked up at Bo. "Yeah- I- she is smart." She walked away from Bo and began to wipe the table.

Bo's smile disappeared , she thought she might have said something that made Lauren uncomfortable. She was about to confront her about it, but then Anne came in.

"Morning!" Anne smiled at them.

"Hey" Lauren smiled back. "Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"No, I'm good."

Bo breathed out. "Good. I don't think I can handle more cooking."

Anne raised her eyebrow. "Looks like I just saved your life." Anne laughed a bit. "So what's up today Lewis, any plans?"

"Lewis?" Bo asked."

"Yeah, you know right?"

"Yeah, I didn't just think that-"

"I've told both Anne and Sam about me changing my name." Lauren jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, okay." Bo nodded.

"So any plans for today?" Anne asked Lauren again.

"Well I-"

"The zoooooo!" Emma walked in the kitchen.

"So you are visiting mister Grey today?" Anne carried Emma.

"Yes! Mommy promised to take me there if I feel better today, and I do!"

"I think I did. Well zoo it is."

"I'll go change!" Emma said happily.

"I'll help her." Anne said as she carried Emma to her bedroom.

"Well... I- I guess I'll be going then." Bo said.

"Oh.. um, yes thanks for the help and for coming here last night."

"No problem. Thank you for letting me explain myself." Lauren nodded and Bo began to walk out of the kitchen.

"B-Bo" Lauren called out. She wanted Bo to stay and go with them to the zoo, but she thought maybe Bo was busy, and Lauren knew that it was best to just let her go. Lauren knew that Bo had the right to know who Emma really was, but Lauren also knew that if she does tell Bo, then their lives might be in danger. She was lucky enough that Bo didn't hear her last night, because if she remembered it right, she might have told Bo about being Emma's mother. As much as she wanted Bo to stay, she couldn't. "S- see you around the hospital then?"

"Yes, see you." Bo smiled and walked out of the door. Bo felt her heart sink when she closed the door behind her. She wanted to stay there forever, she wanted Lauren to be the last person that she sees before she goes to sleep and the first person she sees when she wakes up. She breathed out heavily, maybe Lauren does not want her back, she seemed happy right now and she didn't want to destroy that. She stood and waited for a cab to pass by, it took a long time since Lauren's house was located in a very quiet neighborhood. She decided to walk a few blocks away from the house, so she could stop herself from going inside again.

"Why did Bo go?" Emma asked her mom, as they walked out of the house.

"She had to do something, sweetie." Lauren replied locking the door.

"Okay." Emma replied. When they were heading to the car, Emma saw Bo standing on the sidewalk. "Mommy there is Bo!" Lauren looked at the direction where Emma was pointing, she then remembered that Bo didn't have a car and she knew that it was hard to get a cab in the neighborhood. "Bo!" Emma shouted.

Bo turned to where the familiar voice was coming from. She smiled when she saw Emma waving at her, she then saw Lauren who was wearing her favorite brown leather jacket. Bo waved back. "Have fun at the zoo!"

"Mommy can we ask Bo to come? Please, please?" Emma begged.

"I don't know sweetie."

"There is not much people at the zoo this early Lauren, I'm sure it will be fine. I got your back." Anne gave Lauren a reassuring smile.

Since she wanted Bo to go to the zoo with them as much as Emma did, she didn't have a choice but to agree. "Alright, we can ask her."

"Yayy! I'll go and tell her." Emma began to run towards Bo.

"Careful" Lauren told Emma.

"Are you sure about this?" Lauren asked Anne.

"Yeah, don't worry. You've got a succubus and a nymph with you, you and Emma will be fine. Besides they still think that I'm their ally"

"Yeah, I guess so. As long as you've got our back."

"Of course. Always." Anne smiled at Lauren reassuringly. "It's good for them to spend some time together."

"It is." Lauren replied, smiling at both Bo and Emma who were walking towards her.

"Hey!" Bo said to Lauren.

"Hi, Emma wanted you to come with us to the zoo today, so if you are not busy..."

"Yeah, sure!" Bo smiled. "Though, is it alright if we stop by at the hospital for a bit? I need to change my clothes and tell Kenz where I'm going."

"Sure."

"Great!" Bo and Emma took their seats in the car.

"So only Emma wanted?" Anne teased Lauren.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Get in the car, Anne."

* * *

"I'll be right back." Bo said as she went out of the car.

"Take your time." Lauren said.

When Bo went inside the patients room, she saw Kenzi lying on the sofa fast asleep. She took some clothes from the bag and went into the bathroom to change. When she went out, Kenzi was already awake. "Hey, sorry if I woke you up."

"No probz. How did it go? Did you and the doc talk? It went great right? cause you didn't come home last night. Did you get lucky and got more than just a talk?" Kenzi smirked.

Bo let out a small laugh. "Yes, we did talk, but nothing more than that."

"Sure.. sure.. I don't need the details anyway."

"Think all you want Kenz, but now I have to go to the zoo."

"The zoo? What are you going to do there?"

"Lauren asked me to come with them."

"Them? Who's them? The Kenz needs information!"

"I can't right now, they are waiting for me outside. But I will tell you everything when I get back." Bo gave Kenzi a kiss on the cheek. "See you."

"You better get your ass back here tonight, and catch me up on things!"

" I will!" Kenzi smiled as Bo closed the door behind her. "Kids." She murmured. A few moments later, the door opened again. "Did you forget yo-"

"Good morning." The woman greeted Kenzi as she walked in.

"Morning." Kenzi replied.

"I'm doctor Carter. I'm just here to check on my patient." Carter held out her hand.

"Kenzi." Kenzi shook Carter's hand.

* * *

Bo hopped back in the back seat with Emma. "Ready to go?" Bo asked Emma.

"Yes!" Emma answered happily.

They spent hours in the zoo. They ate lunch together and walked around, following where Emma wanted to go. Emma enjoyed the time she spent in the zoo, she showed Bo mister Grey which was her favorite animal in the zoo. Anne was busy taking pictures around and keeping an eye on her company.

"Mommy look! The giraffe is making me touch his face!" Emma called out, Bo was carrying her on her shoulders.

"I see you've found a new friend." Lauren smiled at Emma, and then she looked at Bo.

"Yes! I'm gonna call him Orange." Emma said.

Bo looked up at Emma. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks!" Emma smiled.

"You can just put here down when your shoulders start to hurt." Lauren told Bo.

"I've fought a lot of creatures Lauren, I think carrying a child on my shoulders would be fine." Bo grinned.

Lauren smiled at Bo. "She really likes you."

"I can't explain it... but being with her makes me feel different, like when I'm with you. I feel free and alive. She is- she is something special. You are lucky to have her in your life, as she is lucky to have you." Bo looked Lauren in the eye and smiled.

"Guys! Look over here, I'll take a picture." Anne told them. "Alright... Smileeeee"

When Emma began to get tired, they decided to head home.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"Well I had a great time." Bo told Anne and Lauren.

"We did too. Thank you for coming, Emma was really glad you said yes." Lauren looked at Emma who was sleeping on Bo's lap.

"Only Emma?" Bo raised her eyebrow as she teased. She smiled as Lauren's cheeks began to turn red. "See you around then." Bo slowly placed Emma's head on the seat.

Emma began to rub her eyes, and sat up. "Are we home?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you up. I'm just getting out of the car, you'll be home soon." Bo told Emma, as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, bye bye then." Emma smiled at Bo.

"Bye, sweetie." Bo smiled at Emma and walked out of the car. Emma yawned and fell back asleep.

"So are you gonna tell her about Emma?"

"I don't know. I want to, I really do, but I can't risk it. He is too strong for any fae. I need to think about it" Lauren replied, looking outside the window.

"I understand." Anne replied.

Lauren dropped Anne at her house, and drove home. When they arrived at their house she tucked Emma and kissed her goodnight, before she went to bed herself.

* * *

**Just a questions that I didn't get to answer because it could spoil the surprise.**

**- There was a guest that asked if Emma's eyes were blue, because Bo's eyes goes blue when she goes super succubus - Yes, that is why. Will mention it later in the story ;)**

**Other questions will be explained soon, especially about Emma! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey guys! Hope you had a fun Christmas :D ...Finally finished writing chap 10! There will be some revelations in this chapter**

** I hope u guys enjoy this chapter. I wont be updating until next year, so HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

* * *

_**"I'm here for you"**_

It was a cold and rainy morning, Bo laid on the sofa with her eyes closed. She listened to the sound of the rain and enjoyed the small amount of comfort that the sofa gave her. She felt like things with Lauren will be okay again, she felt like she might have a chance to win Lauren's heart back. She then thought about Emma, she really did have a connection with the kid, but Bo thought maybe it was just because of Lauren. Bo did notice that Emma was a bit of like Lauren, not just her personality, but also her features, though it would be impossible since she guessed that Emma was around six years old

"Kenz..." Bo murmured as she felt someone staring at her.

"Good, you are awake!" Kenzi said in a high pitched tone, which made Bo groan. "It would be weird if you start to talk, it was weird enough to see you smiling while you were asleep. I'm guessing it has something to do with hotpants's pants, right?"

Bo opened her eyes and saw Kenzi on the other end of the sofa, eating some ice cream. "You just distracted me from my beautiful, aweso-"

"No details please, I don't want to be traumatized." Kenzi covered her ears.

Bo laughed and sat up. "Then you should stop staring at people when they are asleep."

"I was not staring. Just making you feel uncomfortable so that you would wake up."

"I'm awake now, what is so important that I needed to be awaken from my sleep?"

"Well! You promised me a bedtime story last night, and I didn't get any." Kenzi raised her eyebrow.

"You were already asleep when I got back." Bo crossed her arms together, as she raised an eyebrow back at Kenzi.

"Fine... What about now?" Kenzi smiled widely, as she handed Bo a cup of coffee.

"Fine" Bo smiled back. "Well... two days ago me and Lauren finally got to talk. I said what I wanted to say and I think, I hope, that she did too. She asked me to stay for the night because it was late an-"

"Lame excuse. She totally wanted you to stay." Kenzi grinned.

"Shall I continue?" Bo raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! Sorry, no interruptions from now on." Kenzi made a zipping motion on her mouth, with her hand.

"Good!" Bo took a sip of her coffee and continued. "So... I said yes, and stayed there for the night, we stayed on her bed for quite some- no not like that Kenz." Bo could see Kenzi raising both of her eyebrows up and down.

"Well this is new." Kenzi grinned. "Okay, promise! This is the last time I'll interrupt you."

"We stayed in bed and talked. She told me about Sam, he was this guy that she met about two years ago. He has been her best friend and they treated each other like family. Sadly, Sam died in the war- Oh! Forgot to mention that he was a marine...The day after I met Emma. Emma was the little kid that Lauren talked to on the phone, when we overheard her calling herself mommy." Bo paused as Kenzi raised her hand, looking very eager to ask something. "Go ahead you can ta-"

"WHAT THE FAE! There is a junior hotpants!?" Kenzi blurted out.

"Shhhh! The whole building can hear you." Bo continued when she was sure that Kenzi has calmed herself down. "Well... she isn't Lauren's, she is Sam's daughter, I guess, I haven't really asked Lauren I just figured. She has not said anything about Emma being her child, and she has blue eyes like Sam... And yesterday, we went to the zoo. We had a really great time, Emma showed me her favorite animals, I got to spent some time with Lauren, took some pictures, and yeah that was pretty much it."

"Do you have pictures!?"

"Ummm, yeah I think I have some." Bo searched for her phone. "Here." She then gave it to Kenzi, when she found it.

"Who's the glasses?" Kenzi looked up from the phone.

"Oh, that is Anne. She is a good friend of Lauren."

"Bo... Call me cray cray, but hotpants junior... is hotpants junior!"

"What do you mean?" Bo sat beside Kenzi and looked down at her phone, On the screen was a photo of Emma.

"She looks like Lauren! And there are some pictures of her where... where she kinda looks like you." Kenzi scrolled through the pictures, as she searched for that one picture she had in mind. "Look!" Kenzi tilted the phone to Bo's direction.

Bo gave her a confusing look."Are you saying..."

Kenzi laughed. "Nah! It's just probably me, haven't slept much, and this couch hates me. Besides there is no way it's possible." Kenzi gave Bo her phone back, as she licked her ice cream that was starting to melt.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Bo replied absentmindedly. When Kenzi said that Emma looked like Lauren, she couldn't help but think that Kenzi might be right. She didn't trust herself from being right when she realized it herself, but when Kenzi saw it too, then maybe it must be true. Bo looked down at her phone once more, and studied the picture of Emma on the screen. When Kenzi pointed it out, she could not help it but agree, Emma does look a bit like her, especially her eyes, even though they were blue. Bo shook her head, she though that this must be a result from lack of sleep.

"Bo! Hellooooooo." Kenzi shook Bo's arm.

"Wha- yes, what?" Bo replied as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said, wolfman will be coming today, so we won't be suffering from this evil sofa any longer."

"Dyson, crap! I forgot he was coming today! I haven't told Lauren yesterday."

"Well you better get your ass out of this couch succubus. He will be here soon."

"Right, yes!" Bo stood up. "I need to take a quick shower first."

"Yes, being presentable would be nice."

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bo walked out of the bathroom. Newly showered and newly dressed.

"What do you think?" Bo asked Kenzi, as she made a quick turn.

"Smells good and wearing that leather like a boss." Kenzi said as she studied Bo's outfit. "Go get em girl." Kenzi grinned.

"I will!" Bo smiled, and turned around.

"Oh! And Bo, a doctor was here yesterday... Her name was...Barter- No- Camer? Badger? Ca-"

"Carter?" Bo moved her hand away from the door knob, and turned back to face Kenzi.

"Yes! That one!" Kenzi clapped her hands together.

"What did she want?" Bo asked suspiciously.

"Well first she checked on the little girl. Then after wards she began to a have a little chaty chat with me, until she got a little bit weird."

"Weird how, Kenz?"

"She began to ask questions about you. I though at first that it was a result from you super succubus powers, that she thinks you like her or something. But... It wasn't suppose to last that long right? Or did you like totally dope her out?"

"No, no it was not suppose to last that long... What questions did she ask?"

"Well... first she asked where we are from and what are we doing here. Then she asked what your full name was, and asked if you were living alone or were you living with a family member. She then asked where you were, and I said that you were out getting some food...But then she began to ask about Lauren and-"

"Wait, she asked about Lauren?"

"Yes, she asked if we knew Lauren, and what your relation is with her... I told her that you knew Lauren before... I thought maybe she knew Lauren and saw you two talking to each other, I don't know..."

"Was that all? You didn't tell her about Lauren's past right?" Bo asked in a worried tone.

"No... Why? Is this Carter a problem?" Kenzi's tone became more serious.

"I don't know yet. But I have a feeling that she is." Bo replied. "I have to go, call me when Dyson comes."

"I will! Good luck!" Kenzi called out, when Bo walked out of the door.

* * *

When Bo closed the door behind her she walked straight down the hall. She stopped in front of Carter's office and knocked on the door. When she didn't get any answer she decided to open the door, but it turned out to be locked.

"Excuse me" Bo asked the nurse that walked pass by.

"Yes?" The nurse smiled at her.

"Do you know where doctor Carter is?"

"She is not at work today, sorry. Was there anything you needed help for?"

"No, thanks. I was just wondering." Bo smiled.

"Okay." The nurse replied, and then walked away.

Bo sighed. She then decided to go to the canteen, and see if she could get some answers. When she saw that the woman behind the counter was the one that she wanted to talk too, she breathed out in relief.

"Hello again." She greeted the woman.

"Hi, how can I help you." The woman replied.

"I would like to have a word with you, it will only take a minute."

"I can't. I have work to do." The woman looked away.

"There is no one in here. There is only one man sitting over there, and he has not even ordered anything." Bo said impatiently.

"I need to go." The woman turned around.

Bo caught her arm before she could walk away. "I just need to talk to you. It won't take long."

The woman hesitated for a minute, as she scanned the place with her eyes. "Okay. Follow me." The woman replied urgently, and walked inside the back door.

"Tell me about Carter." Bo said as she closed the door behind her.

"What about doctor Carter?"

"What did she do to you? Don't lie to me, because I noticed that something was wrong when she and I were eating breakfast here two days ago."

"I can't" The woman replied. "She will make me forget."

"What do you mean? What do you mean that she will make you forget?"

"I- I saw her, I saw what she did to the man- I... She made me promise, if- if I don't tell anyone, then she will not do it to me." She said with a horrifying expression on her face.

Bo placed a hand on the woman's arm to calm her down. "It's alright. I won't let her hurt you, just tell me what she did. I can stop her."

The woman looked at Bo in the eyes, like she was searching for something. After a few moments, she looked down at her shaky hands and continued. "She sucked out something from him... You might think that I am crazy, but I saw it, there was light coming out from his head...A couple of minutes later, the man woke up and acted like nothing happened... not only that...he didn't remember anything, not even his own name." The woman looked back up at Bo. "She asked me to spy on you and your friend. She told me to give information about you two."

"Did she tell you why you had to spy on us?"

"No... Can I go now? I don't want her to find out that I was talking to you privately."

"Of course. Just one more thing, did she mention anything about doctor Le- Davis?"

"She did not mention anything about her recently... But..." The woman paused and looked back down on her hands.

"Look..." Bo looked at the name tag on the woman's shirt. "Angie, I know you are scared... But I really need your help, someones life might be in danger."

"You think you can stop her?" Angie asked.

"I will." Bo insured. "But I'm going to need your help. Now can you tell me about doctor Davis?"

Angie gave Bo a nod. "When she caught me seeing what she did to the man, she was about to do the same thing to me...I was terrified, I didn't know what to do." Angie's eyes began to turn red. "I begged her not to do it... and luckily I came up with something that made her spare my memories. I told her that I will do anything she asks, I offered to become her personal slave. She then asked me to watch doctor Davis's every move, and to report to her every day."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No, all she said was report to her every day and keep my mouth shut. So that is why I didn't want to tell you anything... but I trust you, I have too, I can't live like this any longer." Angie sighed. "When I reported to her a few days ago, the day when you and doctor Davis met in her office, that was the day that she told me too keep an eye on you and your friend."

Bo nodded. "Thank you, Angie. Don't worry, you will get your old life back." Bo gave her a reassuring smile. Angie nodded and smiled before she walked out of the door, Bo followed her and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She dialed Lauren's number and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited patiently, a few moments later she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Bo" Lauren met her with a surprised face.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I waked you... you didn't answer your phone and I got worried."

"It's okay, I was already awake. Come in" Lauren opened the door wider. "Is there something wrong? Why were you worried." Lauren asked Bo when she walked into the living room.

"Well... You know doctor Carter right? The doctor of the little girl that me and Kenzi brought in." Lauren nodded, then Bo continued. "Well... She is up to something, she wants something... from me... and from you." Bo looked at Lauren in the eyes.

"Did she ask you anything? What- what did she say? Did she ask something about me? About Emma!?" Lauren asked in a panicked voice.

"I-" Bo paused for a while, she could see that Lauren was panicking, she then suspected that Lauren must have known something about it. "Well she asked Kenzi personal things about me, which was odd. Then she asked what my relation to you is" Bo walked closer to Lauren and held her arm. "Lauren, is there something you are not telling me?" She looked her in the eyes.

Lauren couldn't look directly Bo in the eyes. "No, I- Are you sure she didn't mention Emma?"

"No... Why is it so important? Lauren, look at me." Bo slowly cupped Lauren's face, and turned it to face her. "You need to tell me what's wrong, I am here to help. You don't have to do this alone."

"It's- It's just too dangerous Bo." Lauren looked back down at the floor, as a tear fell off her face.

"I know that Carter is fae, that she feeds on the memory of people. I can stop her Lauren, I have encountered worst."

"How- how did you know? This is bad... this is really bad Bo. It's too dangerous."

"Lauren, you have seen me risk my life many times, and I am not gonna stop now, especially when it comes to you, and when it comes to Emma." Lauren finally looked up. Bo noticed Lauren's expression, and she knew what she was about to say. "I will protect her for you... I will protect you both, no matter what." Bo took Lauren's hand. "I know that she means a lot to you, you care for her, you love her...I saw it yesterday, the way you are when you are with her, you treat her like your own daughter, and that is how important she is to you."

Lauren closed her eyes and breathed out. "It's because she is Bo." She opened her eyes and met Bo's brown ones. "Emma is my biological daughter."

Bo gave her a confusing look. "Wh- what do you mean? How- where you with someone else? Sperm dona-"

"No- no." Lauren stopped Bo from listing up the things that she could think of. "Emma is our child, Bo."

"O- our child?"

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy... but I can explain everything to you." Lauren looked at Bo who was still processing the words that she just said.

"Emma is my daughter..." Bo whispered. And with just a few moments Bo's expression changed."Our daughter!" She smiled happily, as tears fell off her face. She then moved closer to Lauren and gave her a kiss.

"Yes, she is" Lauren said with a smile, as tears fell off her face.

"I'm a mom!" Bo cried happily.

* * *

**Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**So now that Bo knows about Emma, I can begin to explain about Emma's background and her health problems. So hopefully your questions about Emma will be answered in the next chapter, depending on what you guys want to know? Because I will be mentioning some things, and I don't know if it would answer your questions about her. You can leave some questions about Emma if you want, and I can try to answer it in the next chapter, when Lauren explains things to Bo :)**

**There are also questions about the big bad villain that is after them, you guys might have to wait a little bit for the answer to that question. I wouldn't want to spoil anything ;) Someone also wanted a story on how Lauren and Anne met. I am going to write that in the end of this story, there will be an epilouge to tie things up.**


End file.
